


Oxygen To Breathe Again

by Whiskerin



Series: Promare Band AU [2]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: (quite) a bit of swearing, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Lio Fotia, Casual Confession, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Idiots in Love, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Morosexuality, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, PWP without Porn, Pet Names, Power Bottom Lio Fotia, Praise Kink, Top Galo Thymos, Topping from the Bottom, a bit of choking, a bit of control issues too i guess, a bit of cum play, a little bit of monica in my life, as in they talk a lot even while doing the dirty, clothed handjob, corny movie references, fingers in mouth is my kink, galo is (incredibly) good at cooking, galo is a good boy, galo is dumb but not TOO dumb, galo talks dirty too but like just a bit, galo's huge cock tm, i wanted bottom galo but i realized too late, im sorry i couldnt not talk about feelings because these stupid babies make me feel THINGS, it's their first time but i feel like i went a little overboard there WOOPS, kitchen accidents leading to spicy stuff, lio is (not so incredibly) good at talking dirty, lio is a bit of a primadonna slash exhibitionist slash masochist, lio is overly thirsty but that might be me projecting and being a galo slut, or better, past liogueimeis, so i tried to make him as bottom as possible you're welcome, that should be a tag of its own, this is longer than the main fanfic i hate myself, too many feelings and WAY too many words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskerin/pseuds/Whiskerin
Summary: Lio bets Galo wouldn't mind if he happened to walk by and accidentally drape himself over his back, dragging his hands all over his chest until one of them finds the hem of his pants. Or maybe Lio could kiss down his spine, once, twice, until Galo notices and whimpers in pleasure.But it would also be great if Galo slammed him against the wall instead.Oh,fuck yes, it would.△△△[Galo cooks and Lio is thirsty.]
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Promare Band AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726291
Comments: 32
Kudos: 200
Collections: smut i definitely approve of





	Oxygen To Breathe Again

**Author's Note:**

> _Wheezes_
> 
> This was supposed to be a short thing... I'm sorry y'alls, graduation happened, animal crossing happened, plus I've suffered quite a bit of burnout from this thing, I'm so late sob
> 
> BUT I've managed to finish this monstrosity, and I'm pretty proud of myself too!! I never wrote anything this long oh boy hgfjdfd it's been ROUGH
> 
> Since it's mostly smut you can go ahead even if you haven't read the main fanfic in this series, but there are some references here and there sooooo... y'kno...... u should read that too 👀
> 
> Aight enjoy some stupid dorks in love

The fragrant smell of freshly baked bread wafts through the kitchen and into the living room, all the way to Lio's nose. He sticks his face out of the blanket he's currently buried in and sniffs out the air, interested.  
  
He's curled up on the sofa, absentmindedly watching some kind of hairdressing show while his boyfriend is busy whipping out dinner for two. Galo's apartment isn't too big, so Lio can hear every sound coming from the kitchen: the chopping, the sizzling, the flow of water through the faucet, the shrill _ding_ of a timer, Galo's lovely singing voice and the shuffling of his feet as he moves around.  
  
As Lio came to know over time, Galo's cooking is really fucking _good_. At first, Lio thought Galo was joking. Cooking requires focus, patience and precision, and Galo… well, he's determined and a quick learner, but he can be lacking on the braincell department sometimes. However, after Galo proved his worth over a tray of some heavenly blueberry muffins, Lio was 100% convinced. He's never been a sweets type of guy, but _damn_ , eating those muffins was literally like tasting a piece of heaven.  
  
When Lio knocked at his door earlier in the afternoon, Galo showed up with a whisk in his hand and a ridiculous yellow apron that said _'Hot Stuff Comin' Through!'_ on the front. Lio didn't have to check Galo out to know that he couldn't really disagree with that statement, as hideous as that apron was anyway. Galo stole a lightning quick kiss from him, ushered him inside and immediately vanished into the kitchen.  
  
His excuse?  
  
_"Sorry_ _Lio_ _but if I stop stirring the whipped cream will turn out gross!"_  
  
And then he was gone. Just like that.  
  
Lio didn't really need an invitation to step in but he was still baffled and, to be honest, a little offended by the lack of a proper boyfriend greeting- even though he knew that, when Galo is focused on a task, there's no stopping him until he's fulfilled it properly. And on top of that, just as Lio was about to check out the kitchen to see what the big deal was all about, Galo defensively waved a spatula over his head and forbid him from coming in there until everything was done.  
  
"It's a surprise!" Galo exclaimed, "There's a pair of slippers beside the couch, you can relax in the meanwhile. It won't take long, I promise!"  
  
And that was the story of how Lio Fotia was banned from the kitchen and proceeded to drown in an owl patterned blanket while some gay guy on tv blabbered about hair.  
  
Lio shifts slightly and places an elbow on the couch's armrest to comfortably watch his boyfriend do his thing. He moves so naturally, like the kitchen is his natural habitat right after the stage. Galo's fumbling around the oven, tearing some aluminum foil apart and moving trays back and forth. He's always such a busy bee, Lio thinks, and the domesticity of the situation brings a little smile to his face.  
  
Suddenly Galo turns his head as if he's sensed Lio's eyes on him and gives him one of his silly grins, to which Lio can't help but reply with one of his own. The warm feeling that comes everytime Galo does something stupidly cute washes all over Lio like the unrelenting advance of magma. God, he missed that dork. He misses him even now, while Galo makes dinner for the both of them and Lio's banished in the living room like some grounded ass kid.  
  
He frowns. He knows Galo's working hard for him as well, but having to wait so far away is just _unfair_. Lio wants to wrap himself around Galo like a koala and be moved around while Galo does the cooking. He wants to stay beside him, be his taste tester, ask him about the procedures and maybe learn some tricks as well. Kiss him when he's distracted, let himself be kissed in return. Maybe drag his nails on the side of Galo's neck and watch his Adam's apple bob as he gulps.  
  
But he _can't_. Because he's _exiled_.  
  
Lio crosses his arms under the blanket and huffs, trying not to be so pessimistic. Even though Galo is busy, Lio's grateful they can finally spend some time together, just the two of them. Starting to work for a real music agency with Meis and Gueira meant bigger satisfactions but also bigger sacrifices, and soon enough every free day on Lio's calendar was bitterly marked by a red cross. Starting out wasn't exactly a breeze, but Lio and his guys always supported each other, and now Mad Burnish is taking a well deserved break after recording their first album.  
  
If Lio and Galo didn't have enough time to meet up earlier, now Lio's contract makes it nearly impossible. It was especially difficult to be apart when they decided to start dating, when Lio just wanted to spend some time with Galo but was stuck inside a studio all day long. Besides the quick meetings between one reharsal and another, the two of them didn't get to live the ordinary couple's life, and it hurt. But every once in a while their schedules match, the planets align and the miracle happens. That's why when Lio saw Galo's invitation he was already throwing on his jacket and hopping on his bike, no question asked.  
  
Lio has been doing some hardcore zapping for a while now, but the hairdressing show is still his best option, unfortunately. He sighs and drowns deeper into the blanket until everything but his eyes is covered. Besides not being able to see each other often, things have been great with Galo so far. He's loving, he's caring, and he's _so_ affectionate- just like a big adorable puppy, making Lio feel all kinds of fluttery feelings. And yet, while Lio can't say he's lacking the good warmth that comes from a healthy relationship, there's a stronger kind of heat coming from the physical memory of their bodies pressed together, Lio's knees on either side of Galo and their mouths hungrily tearing at each other's flesh.  
  
Sometimes it keeps him awake at night, making him wonder why the universe doesn't want them to finish what they started. When the universe doesn't answer, Lio clings to the image of a panting Galo pinned underneath him and lets his hand take care of the rest. His imagination gets incredibly wild when it comes to Galo, and honestly, Lio doesn't know if it's a curse or a blessing.  
  
Lio is extremely skilled at purposefully repressing his own needs, but everytime he meets up with Galo over lunch it gets tougher to ignore the smoldering heat, growing heavier and heavier on the bottom of his stomach. And besides, Lio's tired of carrying condoms around and never using them. He eyes Galo as he moves around the kitchen, blissfully unaware of Lio's sinful thoughts. Could this finally be the right time? Lio sure fucking hopes so.  
  
Another kind of smell is starting to mix to the first one. Lio sniffs again. It's good, rich, kinda tomatoe-y. He wonders what Galo is planning for dinner, but since his boyfriend is refusing to tell him, the best Lio can do for now is go back to the hairdressing show. He watches the guy strut around his salon in his ugly ass wedge shoes and doing weird things to his clients' hair. He squints at the tv. Lio knows jack shit about hairdressing but he's pretty sure the guy's not straight, and he also knows that he could probably teach him a thing or two about high heels.  
  
Lio decides to get up after another ten endless minutes of zapping. He pads over to the kitchen with the blanket draped over his shoulders like a domestic little king. He stops right over the kitchen's perimeter, making sure not to get too close so that he can't be accused of trespassing. Galo doesn't hear him approaching, so Lio decides to watch him cook for a while.  
  
His boyfriend is humming a cheerful tune, stopping every once in a while to talk to himself about cooking times and such. The mouth-watering smell coming from the oven hits even stronger now, and it's just plain delicious. Lio rests his shoulder against the wall and smiles softly to himself. He tries to take a sneak peek of the counter, see what the surprise is all about, but Galo's back is partially blocking the view so Lio's eyes inevitably start to wander.  
  
They move over Galo's hands as he finishes cutting up some vegetables and slides the remains right off the knife's blade. Lio's always been weak for his hands, but now he appreciates them even more- the way Galo tucks Lio's hair behind his ear sometimes, the way they gently engulf Lio's fingers as they walk, the way they wrap around Lio's waist to hold him in place as Galo leans down to kiss him.  
  
Lio can come up with a hundred scenarios in which Galo's hands are put to good use besides chopping vegetables, but that's a line of thought he's planning to follow later.  
  
He lets his gaze follow the firm silhouette of Galo's forearms, particularly interested in the shifting of his muscles as Galo works the knife like a pro. He takes in his handsome profile, so focused yet relaxed, his cheeks a bit puffed as he whistles a tune. Lio then lets his eyes fall to the wide, hot expanse of Galo's torso, partially hidden behind that awful apron, and suddenly he finds himself being _very_ interested in human anatomy.  
  
Now, Lio could write a two thousand pages essay about Galo's chest. He'd start with an incipit about its statuesque perfection and how indecently _voluptuous_ his pecs are. No, really, they're outrageously eye-candy, always catching the the fabric of Galo's shirts in the right places and making it stretch and twist in a way that shouldn't be legal.  
  
But that's not all. At this point, Writer Lio would crack his knuckles and follow with an ode to the tantalizing width between Galo's shoulders and to the sexy slope of his upper body as it narrows down to his hips. Lio doesn't have visual proof to backup his theory yet, but Galo's waist is probably snatched and to die for. Perfect to be straddled, but that much he knows already.  
  
And _then_ , Writer Lio would conclude his essay with a frustrated rant about the aching need to grope Galo's stupidly big tits every damn time they're closer than a ten meters radius, and the way Galo makes him want to be pinned against the nearer wall even by simply standing next to him. And ah, Writer Lio would also add a side note that's just a little drawing of himself, screaming his thirst to the sky. The end.  
  
Lio can't physically write an essay right now, so he has to make do with the tools he has. He's about to proceed with his pleasurable journey down south when Galo catches a glimpse of him and jumps.  
  
"Ah! Lio!" He gasps. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Lio smiles innocently, like he didn't spend the last five minutes mentally drooling all over his hot boyfriend or wasn't about to shamelessly ogle his ass just now.  
  
"Hey, babe."  
  
Galo has his hands inside two oven mitts, which automatically turn his frown into something adorable.  
  
"I told you to stay out of the kitchen!"  
  
"I _am_ out of the kitchen, dumbass." Lio slides the point of his slipper along the imaginary line separating the two rooms. "Shouldn't you be done with the cooking anyway?"  
  
"And what makes you think that, huh?" Galo counters, stubborn like a damn bull.  
  
Lio arches an eyebrows. "Are you?"  
  
"Well." Galo squints, still standing his ground. They look like two idiots, talking from opposite sides of the kitchen like that. "Yes. But I still have to set the table."  
  
"Let me help."  
  
"Nope! You're my guest tonight, let me take care of you."  
  
"Fine." Lio throws the blanket on the couch and gives him a challenging look, "But I'm trespassing."  
  
Galo shakes his head, as if to warn him not to, but Lio's already moving.  
  
" _You little-_ "  
  
Galo immediately tries to block him out. Lio was expecting it though, so he slips under Galo's arm, sprints through the kitchen and hops on the counter right next to the sink. Galo has barely moved and is now shooting him a outraged look, but Lio is totally unaffected. He doesn't care about Galo's twitching nostrils and doesn't care about his stupid rules anymore, not after spending several weeks apart. He just wants to stay close to him, even if it costs him a neverending string of pouts.  
  
"Lio."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Get out."  
  
"I can stay if you're done cooking, right?" Lio crosses his legs in a clear act of defiance. "Those were your terms."  
  
"You're unbelievable."  
  
"Do your things. I'll be here."  
  
Galo grumbles as he unties his apron, tosses it in a drawer and steps over to where Lio is seated. "I've been holed up here for hours- I even burned my elbow on the stove, and this is the thanks I get?"  
  
Lio snorts, because only Galo can reach such a level of idiocy. He lifts his chin to meet Galo's eyes, fully aware that the elbow thing is just another excuse to be dramatic. Galo _loves_ being dramatic, he'll die if he can't exaggerate things every once in a while. A big whiny baby, that's what he is. Lio is way too amused by that.  
  
Besides Galo's usual childish behavior, another detail catches Lio's attention. Even when perched on the counter like he is now, Galo still towers a centimeter taller then him. If his wild hair is not taken into account, that is. To think Lio's got himself such a tall, mighty boyfriend who could snap im in half like a twig if he wanted to... The thought makes Lio shiver, even though he's secretly harboring the idea he could be the one breaking the rules and ordering Galo around instead.  
  
Galo's not the sharpest tool in the shed, but... maybe Lio's plan can start. Leave hints, make innuendos. Poke Galo in the right places. Play with him a bit, not so much as to make his intentions obvious but not so little as to let the evening go dull. Lio wants him like he's never wanted anyone else in his life and it's getting unbearable, he needs to do something about it. Besides, the idea of slowly drive Galo crazy over the course of the night is undeniably alluring, making Lio's skin buzz in excitement.  
  
The slippers Galo has provided him may be comfortable but aren't the epitome of sexy, so Lio decides to let them drop for now.  
  
"It's not like I'm distracting you or anything." Lio says, carefully throwing out the first bait. "Or am I?"  
  
Galo is taken aback by the bold statement, but Lio's not sure he picked up the subtext. "I told you-"  
  
Lio's hand reaches out for Galo, brushing against his cheek, but just barely. There's still some distance between them, as if Galo's afraid he might get bitten. That's just ridiculous, why won't that idiot come closer? Is he still trying to resist him? Lio touches Galo's face, softly, trying to show his boyfriend he's not trying to trick him. Except he kinda is, but Galo doesn't need to know yet.  
  
Lio lets his fingers graze the side of Galo's cheek, inching further to touch the shell of his ear before coming back and caress the corner of his mouth. Galo's resolve in unwavering, no matter how hard Lio tries to get a reaction out of him. He's apparently still determined not to move, even though his expression is a bit conflicted now. Lio hopes Galo's torn between going back to his boring table or forget about dinner and just kiss him already.  
  
"I just want to watch my handsome boyfriend for a while." Lio teases him, trying to lure him in. His fingers are resting on Galo's chest now, hooked on the brim of his collar. "Is that a problem for you?"  
  
Galo's slightly flustered now, and just because he's been called handsome. The more Galo acts so innocently, the longer the list of things Lio wants to do to him gets.  
  
"Whatever! I'm setting the table." Galo scoffs.  
  
Lio lets him go, for now. Oh, he's gonna have so much fun with him later.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Galo makes a face at him before he turns away, the tip of his ears sporting a pinkish hue. Lio has learned that Galo's ears are always the first parts of him that surrender to the heat when he's embarrassed. It's cute and captivating at the same time. Lio's never sure if he wants to kiss the redness away or if he just wants to bite down on Galo's lobe, breathing into his ear to make him tremble.  
  
Lio follows Galo with his eyes, alert and perched on the counter like a hawk, as his boyfriend gathers objects from around the kitchen. Cutlery, napkins, plates, a salad bowl, some bread, beer and water. Galo's butt juts out nicely when he leans over the table to make sure everything's in place, and Lio can finally take the long, satisfying peek that was still pending from before. His boyfriend's not even wearing anything scandalous, but the sight alone is enough to make Lio's temperature rise. He swears he's gonna get his hands on that ass by the end of the night, whatever it takes.  
  
Galo turns to face him and Lio smoothly looks back up, forcing his poker face on. He's standing right in front of Lio now, with the same petulant look from before.  
  
"Scoot over, the glasses are up there." Galo says, pointing at the shelf right over Lio's head.  
  
Lio's magical brain immediately comes up with a rather interesting alternative. Time to throw the second bait. He holds Galo's gaze while he slowly, provocatively spreads his legs on the counter, creating a space for Galo to step into and reach for the cupboard. He enjoys the flash of panic in Galo's eyes _immensely_ as they fly down to take in the lewd gesture, wide as saucers. The look on his face is priceless, a delightful mixture of shock and mistrust. Lio hopes Galo snapped a good mental picture so he can go over it while they have dinner.  
  
"Go ahead." Lio says, beckoning Galo with a head motion.  
  
Galo hums and studies Lio's casual expression, as if trying to understand if Lio's playing with him or not. Lio stares back, testing his endurance in a silent battle of gazes. He knows Galo's not one to back down from a challenge, that's why he's sure he'll give in eventually. Galo does close the distance between them, and now he stands directly in front of Lio, his lower body resting against the counter. He leans forward, and for a second Lio think he's gonna kiss him. But he doesn't. He just stares.  
  
_Take the damn bait already.  
  
_Eventually Galo huffs and reaches out for cupboard, mumbling something under his breath. Lio smirks to himself, reaping the benefits of his correct predictions- a heavenly vision of Galo's shirt, deliciously stretching and tightening around his chest. He watches the whole scene play out in front of him like he's eating popcorn in a movie theater, somewhat dazed but definitely interested, summoning every single shred of willpower not to shove his hands up Galo's shirt and have a taste of those abs for himself.  
  
It's only a matter of seconds before he hears Galo closing the cupboard. He's got the glasses in one hand now and he's squinting at Lio again, still not trusting him fully. Lio's plenty aware of their proximity, he feels his knees brushing against Galo's sides, and it's hard to hold back. He sits on the counter silently, like a predator, waiting. And waiting. Just a little more.  
  
Galo gives up, turning to go back to the table, and that's when Lio strikes. He hooks his ankles behind Galo's waist and pulls him back, trapping him between his legs. His prey gasps and barely manages to save the glasses by harshly putting them on the counter beside Lio. They hit the surface with a worrying _thump_ , luckily without breaking, whereas Lio can hear a tiny crack in the impenetrable wall of Galo's resolve.  
  
"What are you _doing?_ " Galo croaks, obviously not expecting to be caught like that.  
  
Lio leisurely puts each arm around on the sides of Galo's head, letting his elbows rest on his boyfriend's shoulders. He can smell the warm, earthy scent of his skin, that's Galo's and Galo's only. He steals a quick glance at his mouth, open and alluring. Honesly, Lio just wants to give in and kiss him until one of them passes out, but he manages to hold back for the plan's sake.  
  
"You're neglecting me." Lio says, making sure to keep his voice low and sultry.  
  
"Negle- I'm making you dinner!"  
  
"I want your attention."  
  
Galo slightly pulls back in a lame attempt of breaking free, but Lio's ankles forbid him from doing so. Lio knows Galo could easily grab each of his knees and pull them apart to flee, but he doesn't. Something tells him that Galo actually wishes to be trapped himself. Lio huffs as he watches Galo weakly struggle with both Lio's legs and his own conscience, as if squirming like that will make Lio want to loosen his grip anytime soon.  
  
"I'll give you all of my attention after I'm done with the table, I promise."  
  
Galo says it so earnestly, and Lio feels a bit guilty about bossing him around. Not too much, though. The air between them is starting to get charged with electricity, Galo's gaze is tenacious and intense. That's how Lio knows Galo's wall is about to break, and he's the one who's gonna make it crumble for good.  
  
Lio's legs ruthlessly tighten around Galo, making his hips press hard against the counter. Galo's sharp inhale and the slight tremble in his shoulders are just additional indicators of Lio's triumph. His useless attempts to hide any sign of weakness are making Lio gloat with a smug kind of satisfaction. He knows exactly what he's doing and he also knows he's being a little bitch about it but he's gonna make his plan come to fruition, no matter what.  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
Having his crotch relentlessly pushed against the counter like that seems to be the last spark of motivation Galo needs, because he finally gives in with a groan and grabs Lio's face as he presses their mouths together. Lio happily hums against Galo's lips, shuffling closer until they're chest to chest, his legs still keeping his boyfriend in place.  
  
Well, about _fucking time.  
  
_Lio remembers their little bench fun and how Galo seemed to especially like when his hair was played with, so he puts that memory to the test. He lifts his hands and slowly drags them from Galo's hairline to the back of his head. It seems that Lio's theory was correct: Galo's eyes close as he sighs loudly, his head tilting back to follow Lio's hand scratching trails of fire into his scalp.  
  
It's such a simple, yet erotic movement. Lio's eyes follow the strong line of Galo's jaw and slide further down, to where the smooth skin meets his collarbones and dips underneath his shirt. Lio would love nothing more than explore that sinful road with his lips, covering it with kisses and bite marks all the way to Galo's chest. For now, though, he's satisfied with the way Galo's hands sneak around his waist to pull him in, as if their bodies could fuse together and become one.  
  
Then Galo murmurs against his lips, and it's like getting drunk on ambrosia.  
  
" _Lio_."  
  
Lio groans. It's the first time Galo's ever called him like _that_. It's just his name, he's heard it a thousand times, but Lio's heart drops upon hearing it and his dick gives an appreciative twitch in his pants. He replies by grabbing Galo's jaw and turning it sideways, reveling in Galo's compliance as he lets himself be moved around like a doll. Lio brushes his parted lips over Galo's ear and smirks when he hears his boyfriend let out a soft groan in response. He lingers there for a second, making sure Galo's feeling his presence, and then starts inching downward, leaving a light path of kisses on the side of his neck.  
  
It's clear that Galo's trying his best not to let any sound out, maybe because he doesn't want Lio to have his way, maybe because of personal pride or some shit. But every now and then a lovely gasp escapes his lips and Lio drinks it all up, refusing to let even a single drop go to waste. He's halfway down Galo's throat as he kisses and laps and occasionally scrapes the skin with his teeth, one hand supporting Galo's face to keep him in place as Galo is pliant and probably somewhere over the rainbow, when the timer on the oven goes off.  
  
Loudly.  
  
_BRRRRRING!_  
  
Both of them jump, snapping out of their dreamy bubble. The scare has Lio's legs jolt forward like he was electrocuted, finally freeing Galo from the deadly grip. He wheezes and brings a hand to his heart to stop it from beating so loudly, damn he _hates_ that timer, and Galo barks out a laugh that's just a concoction of shock and awkwardness mixed together.  
  
"Shit, sorry!" He reaches for the mittens and scrambles to the oven, leaving Lio's front side empty and cold. "Gotta take this out real quick-"  
  
What the _fuck_ just happened.  
  
Lio blinks, his blood still being pumped crazily fast all around his body. He was so engrossed in Galo's mouth he totally forgot about dinner for a second. He wipes his lips with the back of his hand, listening to the thrumming of his own heartbeat. Shit, he went a little overboard there, didn't he? And now he's breathless and already half-hard and they still gotta eat, for fuck's sake.  
  
He tries to compose himself, straightens his back, fixes his hair. Inhales deeply. He'll be okay, he just needs a second to think about... wrinkly, naked grandmas. Is Galo okay, though? Lio leans forward to take a peek. Besides the receding redness on the back of his neck, his boyfriend's already resumed humming to himself, so he seems to be doing just fine. Lio sighs. What a relief.  
  
"Dinner's ready!" Galo calls out. "Have a seat. Can you bring the glasses over?"  
  
"Oh, sure."  
  
Lio hops off the counter and sits down, placing their glasses on each side of the small round table. The delicious smell makes Lio's stomach rumble, reminding him of how hungry he actually is. Galo clears his throat.  
  
"May I present to you... The Galosagna!" He puts a plate in front of Lio and makes a dorky impression of a fanfare with his hands. " _Toot toot tooooot_!"  
  
Lio stares at it, suddenly feeling tired. His attraction to Galo just skyrocketed just because of some stupid lasagna nickname and a dumb air trumpet performance. He's so fucking hopeless.  
  
"Galosagna. _Really_."  
  
Galo isn't aware of Lio's internal struggle, so he beams at him proudly.  
  
"Yeah! It's just regular lasagna but I put my burning passion into it, so I thought it'd make sense to give it a name!" Galo points his fork at Lio like he's discussing some conspiracy theory. "Did you know that in some countries they don't use marinara sauce but just regular tomato sauce? That's crazy, right? Who wouldn't use marinara sauce, _right_?"  
  
The more Galo blabbers about lasagna, the more Lio is turned on. What the _fuck_.  
  
"It looks great, babe." Lio smiles after a minute or so, trying his hardest to keep his latent morosexuality under control. "Thanks for having me tonight."  
  
"I just had to, y'know?" Galo blows on his plate to get rid of some steam. "I've been missing you like crazy."  
  
Lio's heart does a double take at that.  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
"Does that mean you forgave me for exiling you in the living room?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Prick."  
  
" _But_ ," Lio easily cuts through his portion with his fork, "This beauty here might just make me change my mind."  
  
Galo grins wide.  
  
"Enjoy!"  
  
They both dive in at the same time. Lio's barely had a taste when Galo makes a panicked sound and starts taking quick open-mouthed breaths to cool down the bite he just took. His face is so flushed he looks like a red dragon with steam coming out of its nostrils. Lio knows he's always handled the warm better than the cold but Galo's legit freaking out now, making dying whale noises and frantically fanning his mouth as he tries to chew the lasagna as fast as possible.  
  
"Why are you making a scene?"  
  
Galo flails as he talks between painful chomps. "Ish hoth! Burhns!"  
  
Lio knows he should probably be helping him out like a good boyfriend, but instead he just bursts out laughing. He knows Galo's in pain but he also knows he's a tough one, he will manage. Galo finally gulps down the killer bite with tears in his eyes and proceeds to drown it with water. Lio comes down from his high, still chuckling.  
  
"You okay there? I thought you were gonna die for a second."  
  
"I'm... Yes..." Galo wheezes. "How are _you_ okay?"  
  
"Hm?" Lio glances at his harmless lasagna. "Mine is good. Temperature-wise."  
  
"Really? Isn't it hot?"  
  
"Uh. No?"  
  
Galo gulps down more water before he speaks again.  
  
"I think I need to wait it out."  
  
"Excellent idea."  
  
"Yep."  
  
Lio takes another bite. Now that he can focus on the taste, it's actually mindblowing realizing just how _good_ that lasagna is- tasty and crispy, absolutely perfect. He makes sure to let Galo know because he deserves it, especially while he's miserably staring at his own portion waiting for it to cool down. He deserves all the validation and more.  
  
Dinner is nice and chill. Galo does most of the talking, as usual, but Lio doesn't mind at all. He listens to him ranting about the last videogame he bought and whining about Lucia constantly beating his ass when they play. He tells Lio about his day, how he had to walk back home with four groceries bags hanging from his arms because he's been so busy lately he's never had time to refill his fridge.  
  
Galo grabs his hand over the table and traces his thumb against Lio's skin while he talks, empty plates resting between them. Lio watches him fondly, the overflowing warmth in his chest growing bigger with every second passing. He's almost getting used to the quiet domesticity of their evening, almost forgetting about his plan to get into Galo's pants, when dessert is served. And that's when things start to get real interesting.  
  
Galo has baked a _ginormous_ lava cake, still warm from the oven, with some whipped cream on the side. It looks delicious but also so damn _heavy_ , to the point it's making Lio's arms hurt just by looking at it. He stares at the cake in front of him like it's a mutant monster of sorts, not wanting to move unless there's Galo nearby, just in case the cake decides to attack.  
  
"That's scary, Galo. What the hell."  
  
Galo is quick to reassure him, giving him a bashful smile.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm giving the leftovers to my squad when I see them tomorrow. You're actually supposed to eat it while it's still warm but they're like, animals, so they don't care."  
  
"You could feed a whole ass country with this thing…"  
  
Galo looks mildly offended. "You don't have to eat it if you don't want to!"  
  
"Are you kidding? Of course I will." Lio grins and lifts his fork to accept the challenge. "I might get constipated after this, but bring it on."  
  
"Alright! Check this bad boy out." Galo sinks his knife into the cake. "The chocolate is supposed to spill out when I cut it, let's see if I got the cooking time right."  
  
Lio stares as Galo cuts out a perfectly symmetrical slice. At first nothing happens, but when he slides the knife underneath it and removes it from the plate-  
  
" _Whoa_!"  
  
Just as predicted, the chocolate neatly flows out of the cake and into the plate, just like lava on the side of a volcano. It's a pretty rad show, and for a second Lio wishes he'd caught in on camera, but then again he's sure he can find a thousand videos about lava cakes online. Galo cuts another slice for himself and plops down.  
  
"Taste time!"  
  
Lio stares at the slice in front of him. Well, here goes nothing.  
  
He scoops up a rather large bite, opens his mouth and dear lord _almighty_ it's so fucking _good_. The velvety texture of the cake is a perfect match for the liquid chocolate and it's still warm from the oven, straight-A delicious. Lio's gonna have to run for three days straight to work it off, but will he have any regrets? None. He takes another bite, closing his eyes and moaning his appreciation.  
  
" _Mmh_."  
  
He's expecting Galo to jump onto the bandwagon, flaunting his extraordinary baking skills, but he doesn't speak. Lio cracks an eye open. Galo's cheeks are kinda rosy, he's staring at him with a dazed expression and his fork still in mid-air. At first it doesn't make sense, but then something clicks inside Lio's head. Is that because he just…?  
  
Galo looks away and scratches his neck, embarrassed.  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment."  
  
Very, very interesting.  
  
"Yeah, shit, just take it." Lio says casually, "You obviously want me to get fatter, but I'm not complaining."  
  
That seems to bring Galo back to normal, he grins proudly and stuffs his face with more cake. "You're way too skinny anyway, you could use more weight."  
  
"In your dreams, Thymos."  
  
Galo laughs, and Lio does too.  
  
It's all fun and games until it's time to wash the dishes. Galo has the great idea of piling their plates and glasses in one hand while balancing the heavy remnants of the lava cake on the other. Absolute, total, fucking dumbass. Can something good come from such an act of stupidity? Absolutely _not_. Because while Galo's carefully placing everything in the sink he accidentally tilts the cake platter towards himself and all the liquid chocolate pours out, staining the immaculate front of his shirt.  
  
" _Shit_!"

He immediately throws the cake on the counter as if he got burnt. Lio can tell it's a big, ugly mess even from his position, but he still walks over to check for himself. Yep, there it is. A wide splatter covers the front of Galo's shirt, slowly dripping down the fabric. Galo groans, pinching the chocolate covered shirt between two fingers and peeling it from his chest.  
  
"Come _on_ , I washed this yesterday!"  
  
Lio shakes his head. "Why can't you do one thing at a time, you d-"  
  
The word dies on the tip of his tongue when Galo grabs the shirt from the back and pulls it over his head. His hair gets stuck in the collar for a second and pops out in a dazzling explosion of color, as if he's the star of a fucking shampoo commercial and not the main actor of a chocolate tragedy.  
  
Lio has always been aware that Galo was insanely hot, but _shit_ , that's a lot of fire in just one person.  
  
In that moment, Galo's raw beauty hits him like a punch in the gut. Lio's whole face bursts into not so metaphorical flames as he runs his eyes over the firm silhouette of his body, taking a long second to marvel at his luscious chest, which is looking unfairly thick now that he doesn't have a shirt on.  
  
Lio quickly summons every shred of willpower that's left in him to try not to blush too shamelessly, but he's not sure it worked. Well, fuck it. Sometimes a guy just needs to be overly thirsty for his boyfriend and let it show, you know?  
  
Luckily Galo doesn't know, too busy whining over the stained shirt in his hands.  
  
"It was my last clean shirt! _Ugh_." He turns to Lio, as comfortable in his own naked skin as oblivious to the fact he's literally looking like a greek god right now. "My bad, I'll throw this in with the rest of the laundry real quick. Be right back!"  
  
And with that, he's gone.  
  
Lio is left in the kitchen alone, with his panicked braincells and his savage hormones dancing the cancan arm in arm. He leans against the counter and stares at the floor, bewildered and undeniably turned on by the whole matter. _Fuck_. His blood has started circulating regularly again but now it's slowly pooling on the bottom of his stomach, dangerously heading towards his crotch. He breathes deeply as he tries to find his focus into the cursed lava cake, now sadly resting besides the sink, forsaken and forgotten.  
  
He hears Galo rummaging with the washing machine right in the next room. He wonders if Galo knows how to do laundry at all, and he also wonders if Galo is still shirtless. Either way, Lio bets Galo wouldn't mind if he happened to walk by and accidentally drape himself over his back, dragging his hands all over his chest until one of them finds the hem of his pants. Or maybe Lio could kiss down his spine, once, twice, until Galo notices and whimpers in pleasure.  
  
But it would also be great if Galo slammed him against the wall instead.  
  
Oh, _fuck yes_ , it would.  
  
Something in Lio snaps. Before he knows it his feet are moving on their own accord. He finds himself standing at the bathroom's entrance. Galo is sitting on his heels, one forearm resting against the washing machine and a hand holding the manual. He's squinting at the controls on the display, then down at the manual, then back up. He eventually spots Lio in the corner of his eye and puts his hands on his knees to stand up, unknowingly giving Lio a spectacular show of his back arching.  
  
"Hey, do you know if there's like, a chocolate setting or something?" Galo asks as he scratches the back of his neck, head deep into the manual. "It doesn't say anything here, but I don't wanna ruin the rest of my clothes..."  
  
Lio approaches his boyfriend, his dumb, dense, stunning boyfriend, and stops when there's barely a meter between them. Galo's still not looking at him. Lio has a weird kind of turmoil going on. He doesn't know what's boiling underneath his skin, what's making him shiver with blind desire, but there's one thing he knows: laundry can go fuck itself for now.  
  
Lio tears off the manual from Galo's grasp and throws it somewhere over his shoulder. Before Galo can complain, Lio's hands reach out and graze the sides of his chest. He keeps them over his ribcage, right where his diaphragm contracts for a second as Galo inhales sharply. He's just testing the waters there, but Galo's not moving in the slightest. He can feel he's holding his breath by the way his torso goes completely still.  
  
"Um. Lio? What are you-"  
  
Galo's words get cut short when Lio slides his fingers to the center of his stomach, pressing his palms against his skin to get a good feel at his sculpted abs. Lio looks up at Galo as he moves his hands around, exploring. There's the vaguest hint of redness on Galo's cheeks that spreads wider when Lio touches the lower part of his chest, right under the light slope of his breasts. He lingers there for a moment, then squeezes lightly, cautiously.  
  
If that won't make Galo get the fucking hint already, Lio doesn't know what will.  
  
The silence is broken when Lio dares to brush his fingers against Galo's nipples and gets rewarded with a low, guttural sigh from his boyfriend. He stares in awe as the cute pink buds react to his touch and harden appreciatively and _fuck_ , they're not the only thing getting hard right now. Galo is breathing through his mouth now and Lio _dies_ when he feels him pushing out his chest, right into Lio's hands, as if asking for more.  
  
He's in no position to refuse, really.  
  
Lio digs his fingers into the mass of muscle and sweeps his thumbs over Galo's nipples again, making sure to keep a good amount of friction going on. Galo makes that pretty sound once more, all flushed and enticing under Lio's unbelieving eyes. He's been dreaming about this moment for months, maybe even _years_ , and now he that he has the power to turn his wishes into reality... Well, it's almost too good to be true.  
  
Lio lets go of Galo's hot pecs and slides his hands down, relishing in every dip and curve of his stomach. Shit, Galo's really modeled after a greek god. It's so hot, but also so unfair. His fingers follow Galo's v lines until they meet the soft fabric of his sweatpants. Lio thinks it's really rude of Galo's pants to block the way like that, but it won't be for long. He drags his fingers along the lowest strip of skin he can reach and Galo bites on his lower lip, shivering.  
  
Lio wants, no, _needs_ to slow down, but it's really fucking hard. Especially when he's itching to slip his thumbs under the elastic band of Galo's pants, and Galo is so tame and gorgeous underneath his palms. At that point it's pretty clear both of them want to take a step further but... Lio's not sure about Galo's sexual history, and it's been a while since he's been involved with another man like that, so he tries his hardest to take it easy for the both of them.  
  
Galo's still looking down at him, dazed and silent like never before. Lio feels a hint of doubt creep in. Should he say something? Ask Galo if everything's okay? He hesitates for a second, and that's all it takes to make Galo snap out of it. Lio feels Galo's hands on the back of his head even before he realizes just how _desperate_ his boyfriend is. Their mouths are smashed together ferociously, a powerful heatwave running through his body when Galo's tongue slides against his lips, urging Lio to part them further for him.  
  
It doesn't take much for a tall guy like Galo to easily switch their positions. He grabs Lio and maneuvers them around until Lio's backed up against the washing machine. He's the one at Galo's mercy now, his skin scorching hot under Galo's hands. Their bodies are ruthlessly pressed together now, Galo breaks the kiss to look down at him with some intense bedroom eyes and a trail of saliva still connecting their mouths and oh Lio's _definitely_ hard now. Definitely. No doubt.  
  
" _Galo_ ," Lio pants, hands gripping around Galo's shoulders.  
  
He knows he probably sounds so damn needy and whiny but he needs to be closer, needs to feel hotter. He calls Galo's name again, with a vaguely corny inflection that makes his request sound like a mewl. Usually he'd be embarrassed by that, but now he just wants more. He links his hands behind Galo's neck so he can get a better grip on him, trying to get as much contact between them as possible.  
  
Galo seems to get Lio's intentions because he grabs the back of his thighs and easily picks him up. Lio is quick to wrap his legs around Galo just like he did back in the kitchen, his butt resting against the washing machine, as he revels in the feeling of Galo's big, strong hands supporting him so easily. Galo is just so damn _powerful_ he could decide to slam Lio against every single fucking wall in his house, and Lio would be more than happy to let him.  
  
Galo licks Lio's mouth with the same tantalizing upwards motion Lio used to do to him when they were making out on that bench. They haven't had a single chance to practice since then but Galo learns quickly, and remembers even better. It's crazy, as if Galo suddenly turned into a pro kisser- or maybe it's just Lio, getting so easily lost in the filthy, feverish kiss he almost forgets to reciprocate.  
  
If his pants felt tight before, now it's starting to get unbearable. Lio feels Galo's hands still deliciously supporting his thighs, but he wants more. He wants Galo to grab his ass, spread him apart as far as his pants can stretch, brush his fingers against the underside of his crotch. Another heatwave travels through his body and goes straight to his dick, so intense he needs to grab onto Galo's hair if he doesn't want to topple over.  
  
Suddenly Galo's grip on his legs gets tighter as he grinds his hips against Lio's with a low grunt. The harsh, unexpected contact sends spark of pleasure flying behind Lio's eyelids. He digs his nails into Galo's shoulders, tilting his head back and shamelessly vocalizing his pleasure.  
  
" _Ah!_ "  
  
Galo's breath crashes hotly against his neck before Lio can open his eyes. He tilts his head to the right and Galo immediately dives in, exploring the lenght of Lio's throat with his lips, kissing the smooth, tender surface. Lio jolts in surprise when Galo digs his teeth into his flesh, forcefully, but not enough to leave a bruise. Lio groans louder his time, his head spinning at the thought of Galo marking him, covering his neck with hickeys, making him _his_.  
  
" _Lio_ ," Galo pants on his neck between one kiss and another, far too gone to put together a coherent sentence. " _Fuck_ , you're so-"  
  
He stops mid-word as Lio slowly rolls his hips in Galo's hands again, breaking the fast pace they've ridden till now. They both moan, Galo bites his neck harder to muffle the sound and Lio sees stars. He knows Galo has huge amounts of stamina but he's still holding him up, and Lio can't have Galo grow tired on him yet. He pats his face to get his attention.  
  
"How about..." Lio says breathlessly. God, speaking is so hard. "We take this... To your bedroom?"  
  
Galo's eyes are hazy and unfocused, but he manages to nod anyway. Lio smiles briefly, ah, he's such a good boy. The praise dies on the tip of his tongue when Galo catches his mouth again, with such a fervor that has Lio fighting back with his whole body if he doesn't want Galo to snap him in half. _Fuck_ , he's so eager. Lio tries to make up for it by tangling his hands into Galo's hair, tugging at it to bring their faces closer.  
  
Eventually Galo adjusts his grip on Lio and effortlessly walks both of them out of the bathroom, forgetting about his dirty shirt and everything else. Galo stops at the bedroom's door to have Lio switch on the lights, then proceeds to place him on the edge of his bed. He kneels on the floor, right between his legs. Lio knows his face is the color of ripe tomatoes right now, but Galo's not doing better anyway.  
  
They stare at each other in silence until Galo huffs in amusement. It's a sweet little laugh, maybe a bit out of place, but still cute. It rings through Lio's chest like the sound of a bell, giving him a little clarity. Lio pinches Galo's nose and looks at him fondly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just-" Galo shakes his head, still smiling. "You're beautiful."  
  
It's not the first time Galo's told Lio how pretty he finds him, it always happens when Lio sends him a selfie or they meet for coffee. While the compliment isn't new, Galo's look has Lio's heartbeat speed up- soft and loving, as if Lio is the brightest star in the whole universe.  
  
Lio caresses Galo's face and his heart makes a happy little flip when Galo easily rests his head against it. He gives him a scratch as a reward. Big puppy.  
  
"You are too." Lio murmurs. "You're so fucking gorgeous all the time, it's unfair."  
  
Galo laughs louder this time, and Lio can't help but watch. Galo's hair is all messed up and his lips are swollen and his grin is crooked but he's so damn _perfect_. He turns his head slightly to pepper Lio's palms with butterfly kisses, lacing their fingers together and smiling against the crook of his elbow and oh, Lio realizes,  
  
_I love you so much.  
  
_The patches of skin where Galo's pressing his lips are sizzling with heat. Lio knows that, deep down, part of him was already aware. He's been crushing on Galo for God knows how long, so having a feelings development is only fair. After all, liking Galo has always been like trying to navigate a minefield blindly: Lio knew it was only a matter of time before he stepped on a mine and blew up.  
  
Galo has stopped kissing his palms and is now sliding his hands up Lio's thighs. Lio can't tell if he's trying to soothe him or get him back to business.  
  
"Is this okay for you?" Galo asks, his fingers inching dangerously close to his crotch but never daring enough to touch it.  
  
Alright, second option it is. Lio clicks his tongue, pretending to be unaffected by Galo's _very_ distracting hands.  
  
"I mean, you've been literally shoving your tongue down my throat until now."  
  
"I know, but consent is sexy!"  
  
Lio snorts. "Damn right it is."  
  
"So... is it okay?" Galo asks again, brushing circles into Lio's legs. "Just wanna make sure."  
  
Well, no point beating around the bush anymore, not when they're both hard and flushed like that anyway. Lio sighs and swirls a strand of Galo's hair around his finger, playing with it a little before answering, looking straight into his eyes.  
  
"I've never wanted to suck your dick as badly as I do now."  
  
Galo makes a garbled noise and hides his face against Lio's thigh, and Lio doesn't know if he wants to laugh or keep being miserably horny while Galo elaborates. He hears Galo wheezing and okay, maybe everything's a little pathetic right now, but at least he's not alone in it.  
  
"Oh my _God_." Galo whines, ears sporting a worrying shade of red.  
  
Lio arches an eyebrow as he slowly drags his hand through Galo's hair to comfort the poor soul. "Shocking, right? And totally unexpected."  
  
" _Lioooo_."  
  
"Who would have known. Not me, for sure."  
  
"No, you're right." Galo rests his head sideways on Lio's knee, looking a little bashful. "Guess I can't believe you want to do this too."  
  
His reaction is kind of adorable, even though Lio can't really get soft on Galo while his dick is straining in his pants like that. He runs his fingers over Galo's nape while sneaking a peek at the taut muscles of his shoulders. Oh, how he'd love to see Galo's back covered in scratches and bite marks when he wakes up the next morning.  
  
"I want this, Galo." He murmurs. "Hey, look at me."  
  
He nudges Galo's head to pull him up and places a kiss right on his forehead, eliciting a surprised little gasp from his boyfriend. He wants to take care of Galo until the end, so he makes sure to tell him.  
  
"We don't have to do this just because, you know, I'm here and we have a day off tomorrow and yada yada. We can stop anytime." Lio says, determined. "Let's do whatever the fuck we want, but only if you're comfortable with it. Alright?"  
  
Galo nods in acknowledgement, then the nod morphs into a headshake. He's a bit flushed when he looks at Lio, smiles a little and says,  
  
"I'm always comfortable when I'm with you."  
  
_Ah_.  
  
Lio's smile turns wobbly and his heart goes all mushy and goddammit, Galo is too good for this world. Lio doesn't deserve him, but he'll do his damn best to make sure he's safe and happy. He cups Galo's face in his hands and looks at him like he's the best thing that's ever happened to mankind. He kinda is. To Lio, at least.  
  
"That goes both ways, Galo. I-"  
  
_I love you.  
  
_Lio clamps his mouth shut. _Fuck_ , that was close.  
  
Galo looks at him with a hint of confusion in his eyes. Lio's heart is pounding so loudly he's afraid Galo can hear both his heartbeat and the echo of that passing thought, that once again slipped through his mind just as quickly as it disappeared.  
  
"What is it?" Galo asks softly.  
  
Lio refuses to dwell in it for the moment. If he does, he'll probably end up confessing right there and then and the evening will turn into a sappy romantic movie with lots of cuddling and an alarming lack of sex. Which is nice, but not what he wants. Unless Galo doesn't feel the same way, which would be catastrophic for both Lio and his libido. No, he can't risk that.  
  
Instead, Lio takes that new overwhelming feeling and channels it into the fresh memory of Galo's body pressing against his own, his fingers digging into Lio's thighs, the texture of Galo's tongue obscenely licking into his mouth. It works like a charm, and he's back on track before he knows it.  
  
"Galo."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Lio grabs Galo's chin to tilt his head up, letting his gaze linger on Galo's lips to let him know he's not playing around anymore. He inches closer until their mouths are a breath apart and both of them are aching for contact.  
  
"Let me suck your dick." Lio says, huskily. " _Please_."  
  
The word sounds like a plea, but Lio means it as a command. Galo's eyelids droop as he lets out a shaky exhale that tickles Lio's lips hotly.  
  
" _Shit_ , Lio, _yes_."  
  
"Get up."  
  
Galo complies, using Lio's thighs as leverage to stand. Lio follows suit, gracefully leaving the bed to chase after Galo until his boyfriend's back hits the closet. He immediately runs his hands over Galo's chest once more, reveling in the feeling of hard muscles under his palms. While he'd absolutely love to take his time and explore the entirety of Galo's body, he feels like there are more pressing matters to attend to right now.  
  
Lio hurriedly grabs Galo by the back of his head to get his attention. Galo holds him in place, kissing the hell out of him, while Lio blindly feels around his stomach until he finds the elastic band of Galo's pants. He slips his thumbs in, stroking Galo's waist as a heads up, but Galo's too busy eating away at his face and Lio's done waiting anyway. He hooks his fingers around the hem of the sweatpants and pulls them down.  
  
Or tries to. The fabric somehow gets stuck, and Lio has to break the kiss to check why the hell that's not working. Once he does, everything clicks, and every single drop of blood in his body flows straight to his dick. It's because Galo, _fuckin'_ Galo, is so hard and so damn _huge_ his pants won't go down if Lio doesn't do something about it. Lio holds his breath as he carefully stretches the elastic band around Galo's hips, finally letting them pool around his ankles.  
  
" _Shit_." He murmurs, unable to tear his gaze from the tent in Galo's briefs. Maybe it's been too long since he had sex, maybe he's a bit out of shape too, but Galo is probably bigger than anyone he's ever been with. _Fuck_ , his mouth is watering already. Lio's gonna die before the nights ends.  
  
Galo easily kicks off his pants, unaware of Lio's inner gay panic. "You okay?"  
  
Lio caresses along the line where Galo's skin and briefs meet, still too dazed to move but too excited to wait. He bites his lower lip as he slowly drags his fingers down Galo's clothed lenght, looking up at him when he palms Galo's cock through his boxers. Galo's eyes are glazed over as he moans, the back of his head hitting the closet with a dull _thud_.  
  
Lio stretches his neck to drink up Galo's lovely voice as he lazily rubs his hand against his clothed erection. Galo pants and his lips part deliciously, so shiny and luscious, making Lio impatient to have them wrapped around his own dick.  
  
"When were you planning to tell me you were this hung?" Lio asks, trying to keep his voice low and even. "Guess I had to find out on my own, huh?"  
  
Galo's blush reaches his neck, his chest rises and falls visibly. His dick feels wonderful in Lio's hand, the anticipation of working it from over the black fabric is making Lio go crazy with desire. Galo looks down at him with lewd eyes. He calls his name again, throaty and needy.  
  
" _Lio_."  
  
_Fuck._  
  
Lio drops to his knees, not wasting any time before wrapping his hand around Galo's clothed cock. It looks even bigger now, pushing out so shamelessly against his briefs. Lio brushes his thumb over the head and Galo rewards him with a hoarse moan. He can't help but tease him a bit, stroking him harder and then slowing down, loving the way Galo's hips quiver like he's desperately trying not to buck into Lio's touch.  
  
He glances up to make sure Galo's still alive and he finds him already staring, face blazing red and mouth open, patiently waiting for Lio to touch him like the good boy he is. The stark contrast between Galo's sculpted frame and his submissive look makes Lio's dick twitch in desire. Oh, he likes that point of view. He likes it a _lot_.  
  
To give Galo a little bit of a show, Lio licks his lips and wiggles his ass. The movement brings his face closer to Galo's crotch, but Lio can't say he minds. He opens his mouth and lets his lips brush against the fabric, breathing hotly to amplify the sensation. He hears a gasp from Galo and then a hand tangling in his hair, grasping it tight at the roots, without pulling.  
  
Lio shivers under Galo's grip, which is good but not enough, so he makes it his personal mission to get Galo to be rougher. He starts by mouthing at Galo's shaft, taking in the musky scent of his erection mixed with Galo's usual smell. He hears Galo panting wildly up there, so he guesses he's doing it right. When he reaches the top Lio looks up to catch Galo's gaze, then obscenely sticks out his tongue and presses it on the very tip of his cock.  
  
_Now_ Galo tugs at his hair, and the victory feels so damn good. Lio moans at the harsh treatment, arching his back on purpose so Galo can also see just how much he's affecting him. The hand on Lio's head is now rubbing his scalp, bringing him a little comfort, but Lio doesn't care about mellow feelings right now. He just wants to go down on Galo, take his huge dick in his mouth and keep going until he chokes on it.  
  
It's like Galo's reading his mind, or maybe he just can't hold back anymore either, because he slides his hand on the side of Lio's face and says,  
  
" _Baby, please_."  
  
The new pet name ignites a fire inside Lio. It's true, he loves a submissive Galo, but he likes the bold part of him just as much. Lio gives him a little smirk, suddenly curious to see how much farther he can push him. He lets his mouth hover on Galo's shaft, feeling the damp fabric graze his lips.  
  
"Please what?" He purrs, acting like he's not in a rush at all while he's actually dying inside.  
  
Galo shoots him an outraged look that's mixed with embarrassment.  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
Lio plays with the hem of his briefs, pulling them down a bit and letting the elastic band snap back into place.  
  
"Maybe I just want you to say it."  
  
Galo covers his face with one hand but he's too hard and desperate to complain, and Lio knows that perfectly. It only takes Galo a few seconds before the shy façade breaks. The whisper comes between slightly parted fingers.  
  
" _Touch me more_."  
  
Lio hums appreciatively. It's not exactly what he wanted to hear, but he'll take it.  
  
He looks back to Galo's stained briefs and finally pulls them down, freeing Galo's cock in one swift motion. It stands proudly in front of Lio's eyes, long and stiff and slightly bent towards Galo's stomach. Lio gulps, feeling his attraction to Galo hit the roof once more. In his life he's come to learn that dicks aren't always good looking, but Galo's is perfect, just like the rest of him.  
  
Lio wraps his hands around the base and lets out an open mouthed sigh when he notices his fingertips don't touch. Yes, Galo's _that_ thick. He wonders how the hell he's gonna make that thing fit inside him later, but that's not gonna stop him from trying.  
  
"Fuck, Galo, you're _huge_."  
  
Galo stammers out something uninteligible as Lio marvels at his cock, rubbing his hands all over it to get warmed up. He hopes he still remembers how to give a proper blowjob, it's been too long since he's done anything like that. He gives Galo a few tentative strokes, catching a drop of precum from the tip and smearing it all around his head. Galo's hips twitch under his touch.  
  
" _Ah, shit-_ " Galo pants, eyes closed and head tilted back in pleasure. " _Lio, please..._ "  
  
He doesn't have to ask twice. Lio places one hand on the side of Galo's dick and slowly drags his mouth all over its lenght. Galo lets out a muffled moan but that's all that Lio registers, too busy taking in Galo's taste, the warmth of his skin, licking the underside of his shaft until he reaches the tip. Lio's heart beats so fucking loud as he tucks his hair behind his ears and finally, _finally_ , wraps his lips around the head of Galo's cock.  
  
Galo's hips move on their own but Lio pushes them back against the closet, as a strict reminder of who's in command. Lio hums around Galo's girth and focuses on taking him in his mouth without dislodging his jaw, sliding his tongue around it, slowly working his way down and then coming back up to suck on the head. It's all coming back to him now, the different techniques, the tricks he's learned. Lio prods at Galo's slit and a pleased groan reaches his ears.  
  
While he'd love to have a look at his gorgeous boyfriend coming undone just because of him, Lio can barely bring himself to move. He feels drunk thinking how he's always dreamt of doing nasty things to Galo, and how reality is better than any wet dream he's ever had. He tries to get Galo's dick nice and coated in saliva, careful not to let his teeth scrape his lenght as he bobs his head up and down, taking in as much as he can.  
  
His jaw will probably be sore as hell after that, but Galo's melodic moans make up for the effort. Lio hollows his cheek to create a bit of suction and Galo gasps, fighting against the urge of bucking into his mouth. Lio alternates the harsh sucking to some teasing licks, setting a pace that's certain not to make Galo come anytime soon, even if he wanted to.  
  
Galo shoves his hands back into Lio's hair, muttering something under his breath as he enjoys Lio's thorough attentions. Lio takes special interest in the murmuring, so he gives Galo's cock another hard suck and lets it go with a lewd _pop_. It bounces from his mouth to Galo's stomach, red and glistening with spit. Lio looks up as his hands reach out to stroke him again, keeping his face next to his dick so Galo can enjoy the view.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Now, Lio would have never depicted Galo as a dirty talking kind of person, especially when he was so cute and awkward just a few minutes before- but he must have turned some kind of switch in him, because Galo lets out a low rumble of a laugh and tugs Lio's head back to get a better look at his face.  
  
"I said," Galo replies breathlessly, with his face still flushed but a new cheeky glint in his eyes. " _That you look so fucking good like that_."  
  
A powerful shiver courses through Lio, absolutely devastated by Galo's unexpected answer. He lets go of Galo with one hand to grab his own neglected dick and give it a squeeze, unable to resist anymore. Pleasure washes all over him like he's struck by lightning, his eyes flutter close as he moans.  
  
" _Ah, Galo-_ "  
  
Lio feels the tip of Galo's cock pressing against the corner of his mouth when he's still too lost in the sensation to push him back, so he just parts his lips wider and lets Galo slide inside easily. He stays still while Galo grabs him by the back of his head and slowly starts rolling his hips, sensually fucking his mouth with a series of lazy thrusts that make Lio wish they could do that every damn morning.  
  
It's slow at first, way too slow, and it almost pisses Lio off. Does Galo really think he's that frail? That's bullshit. Lio grabs Galo's ass to bring him closer, wanting to show him he can take so much more than that. Galo gets the hint and speeds up a bit, his grip on Lio's head light yet demanding. Lio hums in pleasure around Galo's dick, one hand rubbing his own clothed boner, as he lets Galo use him however he wants.  
  
Lio sticks his tongue out so Galo can have an easy way back in whenever he pulls back too much. Galo is steady and careful in his thrusting, maybe worried about accidentally hurting him. He alternates quick pushes to longer lunges, always making sure not to overdo it. Whenever Lio looks up at Galo, craning his neck at an uncomfortable angle, he always finds him staring back in bliss, and it makes Lio's heart jump everytime.  
  
Is it too sappy to say Galo can give him stomach butterflies even when he's fucking his mouth? Because that's definitely a thing, and it's happening right now.  
  
After a few minutes of careful thrusting, Lio decides it's enough. He grabs Galo's hips to make him stop, then takes a big inhale and sinks his mouth on his cock, slow and unwavering, deeper then he's gone so far. It's a tight fit, overwhelming and suffocating, but Lio tries to breathe through his nose, determined to take Galo's dick until either of them faints.  
  
He used to be pretty good at deepthroating but that was a long time ago, and Galo's bigger than anyone he's been with. Lio works his way down, bobbing his head slightly and trying to relax his muscles as best as he can. He already feels like choking and he's barely halfway down Galo's gigantic dick. The air grows thin but he keeps pushing, digging his nails into the back of Galo's legs until Galo hits the back of his throat. Lio pulls back quickly.  
  
The motion makes Galo groan loudly, his thighs trembling as Lio coughs a bit. Strings of saliva spill from Lio's mouth, unraveling from the tip of Galo's dick. It's such an obscene sight that Lio needs to close his eyes for a second and focus on cooling down to stop himself from coming on the spot, untouched.  
  
Galo caresses the top of Lio's head to get his attention, panting like he's just run a marathon.  
  
" _Fuck_ , Lio, you're so good at this." He wheezes.  
  
Lio smirks, trying to look smug while he's actually breathless himself.  
  
"No gag reflex."  
  
Galo wolf whistles. " _Damn_."  
  
Lio wipes his mouth. He makes a show out of it, collecting spit with his fingertips and licking them clean under Galo's attentive eyes.  
  
" _Fuck_." Galo whispers, enthralled. " _Oh my God._ "  
  
Lio smiles provocatively as he goes back to Galo's cock, his hand sliding up and down with ease now that it's slick with saliva.  
  
"You want more?"  
  
It's a rhethotical question, really. Lio was planning to suck him off for a very long time, but Galo nods eagerly. He pushes his hips forward until his dick slides past Lio's lips and brushes against his cheek, covering part of his face. Lio feels himself smiling a bit as he keeps Galo's lenght steady against his mouth with both hands, looking up at him with hungry eyes. It's such a porn-y thing to do, but Galo seems to enjoy it so Lio indulges him, rubbing the head with one hand while licking his way to the top.  
  
When Lio swallows him again he finds it a little easier. It feels as if his mouth is adjusting to Galo's size over time, accomodating, just to take care of him properly. Galo pushes Lio's head against his crotch and the motion brings tears in his eyes. Spit obscenely runs down Lio's chin as Galo fills his mouth to the brim. Galo's scattered pleas and groans mix with the lewd sound of his dick sliding in and out of Lio's mouth and the helpless noises Lio makes from the back of his throat.  
  
" _Ah, Lio, fuck yeah-_ "  
  
In that very moment, Lio finds out there's a weird, exciting kind of satisfaction in being used by Galo like that. Lio always needs to be in total control of what's happening around him, always needs to orchestrate his life like a puppeteer- but as Galo wantonly fucks his mouth and lets out the most beautiful string of moans, Lio thinks that, maybe, letting go once in a while can't be that bad.  
  
When Galo's hips finally slow down, Lio slightly wiggles his head to take in more of his cock. He feels some pubic hair tickling the tip of his nose and Galo's hand pushing him forcefully against his groin. It's so fucking big it makes Lio feel like he's gonna pass out any moment. Lio squeezes his eyes shut and goes for a last lunge until all the oxygen runs out. He pulls back quickly, dizzy and lightheaded as he gasps for air.  
  
A few seconds later Lio feels his hair getting tugged on, gently. He looks up and Galo's panting too, eyes glazed and unfocused. They keep eye contact as Lio sits back on his heels and keeps stroking him, getting his fingers all sticky with spit and precum. Galo bites his lower lip, his gaze shifting from Lio's mouth to the hands assiduously pumping his cock, up and down, never stopping.  
  
"You liked that?" Lio asks, way too gone to be embarrassed anymore.  
  
Galo brushes his fingers against Lio's cheek. "Oh, you have no idea."  
  
"Tell me how much."  
  
Galo furrows his brows and hums deeply, like he was asked if he'd rather live in the ocean or in outer space and not if he's enjoying getting his dick sucked. Lio shoots him an incredulous look. He really doesn't want to believe Galo can actually think about anything that isn't Lio's hands still pumping his cock, but apparently he can, and he's doing it right now. The dumbass is so absorbed by his thoughts he's not even reacting to Lio's touch anymore. What the actual _fuck_.  
  
Lio pettily increases the speed and tightness of his strokes to snap Galo out of his daydream. It kind of works, Lio sees it in the way Galo exhales sharply and his lips part in pleasure. But Lio also _knows_ Galo's still elaborating whatever wacky fantasy is swirling in his brain, because he's like that, and once he's on a roll there's not way of stopping him.  
  
"If I had to, _ah_ , answer that," Galo says between a pant and another, "I'd say it's like, if you took all the dynamite in the world, _nh_ , and put it all in one place, then threw a match in there and _ahh Lio_ , let it go _boom_!"  
  
He mimicks an explosion with his hands, but it turns out a little wobbly since he's still getting the damn handjob. Since it apprently won't make much of a difference, Lio stops with his hand halfway down Galo's stupid dick and arches an eyebrow, not sure he's following.  
  
"And?"  
  
Galo gives him a crooked grin. "That's how much I like this."  
  
Lio sighs. He's 5% done and 95% aroused, and both because Galo is an all-around charming idiot. Of all the moments to be a smartass, of course he had to pick _that one_. Lio's patience? Growing thin. His morosexuality? To the sky and beyond. Lio clicks his tongue and gives Galo's dick a warning squeeze.  
  
" _Get on the fucking bed_."  
  
Galo stands at attention like a soldier, kind of scared but definitely turned on.  
  
"Yessir!"  
  
Lio watches his boyfriend as he peels himself from the closet, shamelessly steps right over Lio's head like he's not naked or anything, and throws himself on the mattress. From his low point of view Lio can only see Galo's boner, standing proud like a flagpole, and that would probably make him laugh if he wasn't so fucking horny. Lio stands up, quickly takes off his shirt and walks to the edge of the bed that's closer to his dumbass boyfriend.  
  
Galo's chilling there like he's on a vacation, eyes closed and limbs spread out like a starfish. Lio takes a second to marvel at his statuesque beauty- Galo really is breathtaking, especially when he's totally naked and looking so comfortable in his own body. It's hard to keep on a pokerface when all Lio wants to do his smile like a lovestruck idiot, but also shove Galo's cock back in his mouth and suck him dry until he begs him to stop.  
  
A sudden shock runs through Lio from head to toe, quick and intense like a thunderbolt. His vision gets blurry for a second, and when he looks down- ah, _shit_ , Galo's hand is disappearing between his legs, rubbing his erection from over his pants. Lio feels his knees buckle as he melts into the touch he's been craving for so damn long, a soft groan spilling from his lips while he desperately tries not to tumble over.  
  
Galo is a human radiator, Lio has known that ever since they held hands for the first time. What he couldn't have known, though, is that Galo's natural warmth somehow manages to seep through both his pants and underwear, creating such an overwhelming feeling that Lio just can't face without releasing a guttural moan. Galo's probably watching him, taking in every reaction, but Lio doesn't even care because everything feels so damn good right now.  
  
Suddenly Lio feels Galo's hand sneak further down, leaving the front of his pants lonely and cold. He brushes past Lio's dick, scraping the underside of his crotch and tentatively inching towards his ass. Lio jumps when he feels Galo prodding at his entrance from over his pants, applying pressure until Lio whimpers and immediately letting go. He's teasing him, playing with his pleasure with a kind of malice disguised as innocence that's so unlike Galo, but that makes everything feel a hundred times better.  
  
Lio ferociously bites down on his lip as he grinds his hips against Galo's hand, desperate for more friction, silently begging him to touch him harder. Galo chuckles as he eyes Lio's trapped, angry boner. The fucker doesn't even bother to move his hand, massaging the crevice between Lio's cheeks as far as his tight pants allow him. Lio lets out a shaky breath, glaring at Galo while that idiot is having the time of his life toying with him.  
  
"That looks painful." Galo says, casually.  
  
Lio gives him his best rendition of an indignant look as he trembles all around his hand, wishing he could make his pants disappear with a snap of his fingers.  
  
" _Fuckin' asshole_."  
  
Galo gives him a shit-eating grin, sliding his hand back up rubbing it again over Lio's cock.  
  
"I think you like it."  
  
"Help me out of these goddamn pants." Lio snarls.  
  
Galo immediately twists his body into a sitting position, but instead of doing what Lio's told him he starts to leave a trail of sloppy kisses all over Lio's collarbones. His hands slither around Lio's waist, warm and possessive, sliding up to caress his back and then moving back to his hips. Lio's eyes flutter close while Galo gives him some well deserved attention, particularly enjoying the natural warmth of his hands and the boiling hot feeling of his mouth all over his skin.  
  
Galo starts fumbling with Lio's belt, interrupting the kissing for the moment. Lio runs his hands over the spectacular expanse of Galo's shoulders which, in Lio's opinion, are lacking some color. He leans down to lick a stripe up Galo's neck, stopping at the sensitive spot right under his ear before gently tugging at his earlobe. He feels Galo shudder and his hands go still.  
  
"Hey..." Galo admonishes him, "I'm trying my best over here, you know?"  
  
Oh, Lio knows that very well. But that doesn't stop him from breathing hotly into Galo's ear, lingering, testing his endurance.  
  
"Just keep going." Lio whispers. "And don't mind me."  
  
"Wh-"  
  
Lio's teeth break off Galo's complains as Lio opens his mouth and bites down on his neck. He's particularly pleased in hearing Galo choke back a groan, obviously taken by surprise. Good. He feels him working on his belt again, so Lio sets up a longer lasting pace- softer pecks and rougher kisses, making sure to thoroughly lick the patches of skin that gradually turn crimson wherever his teeth sink.  
  
Suddenly there's a _clack_ of a clasp and a zipping sound, and Lio feels his pants getting tugged at. They're not even halfway down his thighs when Galo's hands sneak around and cup his ass, his fingers spread over his briefs, trying to grab as much as he can. Lio makes an appreciative noise against Galo's neck as his boyfriend gives his butt a rank-A squeeze, sending major goosebumps down his spine.  
  
Somehow Lio manages to maneuver himself around and get rid of his pants without breaking contact with Galo's neck. He immediately throws them in some lonesome corner of the room as his mouth inches further down, following the natural lines of Galo's body. Eventually Lio finds a little hollow area between his neck and collarbones that's just too alluring to leave alone. He drags his tongue over it and flinches when Galo reacts with a high pitched noise.  
  
" _Ah!_ "  
  
Lio pulls back to look at him as his eyebrows shoot up, intrigued and really interested in his reaction. Galo's face is blazing red, his brows furrowed as he pants.  
  
" _Don't_."  
  
Lio smirks. Ah, Galo, always so full of surprises. He slowly drags one fingertip over the incriminated area. -the goosebumps that cover Galo's skin pique his interest in a particular way.  
  
"Oh?" He says, amused. "Could this be one of your weak spots?"  
  
Galo gives him a belligerent look, even though he's blushing like crazy. "Shut up! And stop doing that- _nh_!"  
  
Lio's back to Galo's neck in a split second. He relentlessly licks at that one spot again, groaning when Galo hisses in pleasure and grabs his ass harder in response. He feels Galo squirm under him but that doesn't stop the biting, the pulling and the sucking. To make it worthwhile and a bit less painful Lio reaches down to wrap his hand around Galo's cock, to which Galo answers with an eager thrust of his hips.  
  
Galo has little spasms of pleasure the whole time Lio focuses on his neck to make him feel good. The need to spoil Galo has never been stronger: Lio wants to take care of him until he collapses in the best way possible, and wants to be there to pick him up and put him back together afterwards. That's what he gets for falling for Galo, he thinks. His chest swells up as he gets the licking in sync with the strokes, occasionally moving his mouth around to mark a wider area.  
  
Lio checks out his artwork when Galo's skin looks sore and red. Galo will probably tell him off the next morning, panicking about his ruined reputation and shit- but there's a selfish part of Lio that's always hungry, perpetually feeding on his own egoistical wishes, that wants everyone in the world to know that Galo belongs to _him._ Hopefully the blooming hickeys will be too high to be covered by any shirt that isn't a turtleneck, because as far as Lio knows, Galo owns none.  
  
He finds Galo staring at him, expectantly. He looks so messed up already, _fuck_ , and they didn't even get to the best part yet. Lio holds Galo's gaze and places one knee between his thighs, slowly crawling on the bed and pushing him down. Galo lets him, his back hits the mattess with a dull _thump_. The view from up there is simply magnificent: seeing Galo so pliant and accomodating, so eager to be touched, so damn pretty under him- it makes Lio want to flip him over and fuck him raw, again and again, until he screams his name.  
  
Instead, Lio places each knee on Galo's sides and towers above him. Galo still hasn't moved a finger, so Lio makes the most out of it. He keeps a lazy eye contact as his hands start roaming all over his own body, excruciatingly slow, brushing past his sensitive nipples, slithering up his throat and grazing his parted lips. Galo watches in total awe as Lio leisurely touches himself, closing his eyes and sighing as if he was alone in the room.  
  
Lio is acutely aware of Galo's presence under him, as well as his cock insistenly throbbing between his thighs. Trying not to wrap his hands around it turns out to be a real herculean task, so Lio tries to pretend Galo's erection is not rubbing against his skin in a way that makes his head spin so deliciously. Lio slowly slides his hands down until they reach his hip bones and glances at his boyfriend, who looks just as eager as about to autocombust.  
  
" _Galo._ " Lio murmurs, and it's all it takes.  
  
Galo immediately hooks his fingers on the hem of his underwear, playing with the fabric for a bit. Lio doesn't mind the foreplay so he lets him, feeling his briefs slide halfway down his ass as Galo explores and gropes and squeezes. The fabric of his boxers gets caught under his butt and over the bulge of his neglected boner, creating a delicious friction whenever Galo slides his fingers underneath. Lio sighs dreamily, dying for Galo to touch him properly, but he'll be damned if he gives in that easily.  
  
Thankfully it's not long before Galo tugs at his boxers more forcefully and glances up to ask if he can go on. Lio nods once, and shivers when Galo pulls them down in one swift motion. His dick bounces back against his stomach, reddened and aching for contact, finally free of any constraint. Lio sighs in relief.  
  
It's been so long since Lio's been naked with another person, but it doesn't feel awkward in the slightest. He shifts his weight on each knee until he gets the damn briefs out of the way, then pushes Galo's legs together so he can sit comfortably on his thighs. His crotch accidentally brushes against Galo's as he adjusts his position, and the contact makes Lio shiver. He looks down at their dicks then, one obviously bigger than the other, and he has to repress a sudden need to yell.  
  
It's not that Lio is like, _small_ , it's just that Galo's a frickin' _elephant_.  
  
He finds Galo gawking at his cock, fingers delicately brushing against it, while Lio's dying internally over their size difference. Maybe he should be more self-conscious about it, but the sight only sets his desire ablaze in the same way gasoline fuels a fire. Galo doesn't seem to mind, anyway. He's pulled himself into a sitting position and is now marveling at Lio's boner with the same devotion of someone who's just seen the Virgin Mary or something.  
  
"Whoa, Lio, you're so hot." He beams, "And so big too, damn!"  
  
Lio can't help but let out a laugh at Galo's childish excitement, so out of place, yet so endearing. Instead of being mad at him for breaking the mood, though, he just finds himself loving him even more. And besides, receiving praise for his masculinity only makes Lio bolder.  
  
"Me? _Big_? Look who's talking." Lio pokes at Galo's boner. "Mr. Elephant Dick."  
  
"But you're so pretty, I thought you'd be way smaller!"  
  
"Why, Thymos, consider me offended."  
  
He's half expecting his boyfriend to come back at him with some kind of innocent remark but Galo suddenly wraps his fingers around Lio's dick, and Lio lets out a startled gasp. Galo's hand is so big he almost envelopes him wholly, unleashing a smoldering heat that climbs all the way to Lio's chest. Galo smirks, obviously pleased with the reaction he got out of him, and it's probably the hottest thing Lio's ever seen.  
  
"Are you really?"  
  
" _Fuck-_ "  
  
Galo's hand is like a furnace, making him see a different set of stars with every movement he makes. _God_ , Lio missed being touched like that, and the fact that Galo's doing it to him is turning his stomach upside down. Lio's vision falters for a second as Galo looks at him under heavy eyelids, licking his lips. His hand move as if he's done it a thousand times already, probably recalling what feels good for him and projecting it all onto Lio.  
  
Right.  
  
But he could also speed up a bit, couldn't he?  
  
When Lio's hips buck impatiently into his touch, Galo moves his hand even more sluggishly. Almost out of spite. Lio knows Galo wants to make him feel good, but taking it easy is the last thing Lio wants right now.  
  
"Slow down, baby." Galo murmurs. "Let me enjoy this."  
  
Yeah, _no_. The pleasure that's building inside Lio's stomach is ticking like a bomb, threatening to detonate any second. Slowing down just won't do for him, not now, not anymore. Lio grabs Galo's face to bring it closer, tracing the outline of Galo's lips with his tongue. Galo rubs a warm fingertip over his slit and Lio moans into his mouth, writhing against him to seek more contact.  
  
" _I want..._ " Lio pants, struggling to put together a coherent sentence, " _I want you so bad, I-_ "  
  
"How much?" Galo whispers between wet kisses, turning Lio's previous question against him.  
  
Lio can't hold back anymore. He dig his nails into Galo's shoulders.  
  
" _Inside me_." He orders him, even though he's in no position of command right now. " _I want you inside me, Galo, fuck_ -"  
  
Galo heeds his request and, before Lio knows it, he's being flipped over with ease. Galo crawls on all fours above him, and for a split second, Lio is scared. He fears just how big and strong Galo is, how easily he always manages to move him around, and how he could really break him in half if he wanted to. But with that fear also comes a deep lust, lurking at the bottom of his stomach, and Lio catches himself thinking just how violently Galo could fuck him if only they argued hard enough for him to snap.  
  
Lio's hips desperately buck into nothing as Galo eats him alive with his eyes. His presence is just _huge_ from that angle, and Lio is so gone navigating through the filthy scenarios in his head he almost doesn't hear him speak.  
  
"How many?"  
  
Lio comes back to Earth and gives him a confused look. "What do you mean?"  
  
Galo shifts backwards on the bed, nudging Lio's legs apart as he settles between them.  
  
"How many people have you slept with?"  
  
Lio doesn't know what the hell is up with Galo, suddenly acting all possessive and shit, but oh if he likes it. In fact, he _adores_ it. He gives him a smug grin, even if he's the one with his legs spread open and his dick completely at Galo's mercy.  
  
"What, you jealous?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The genuine answer takes Lio aback. He hoists himself up on his elbows as he watches Galo get comfortable at the edge of the bed, resting his face against the inner part of his thigh. He gives Lio an earnest, intense look, and Lio feels his breath get caught in his throat.  
  
"Wh- really?"  
  
"Just a bit." Galo presses a kiss on the tender skin of Lio's leg before coming back at him at full speed. "But it's only fair, okay? You're gorgeous inside and out, Lio, you're good at basically everything and you sing like an angel, heck you even agreed to date me! What am I supposed to do with all that?"  
  
Lio bites the inside of his cheek, trying not to smile.  
  
"...And?"  
  
Galo's fired up. "And I need to fight off the competition before anyone else can get to you. _Obviously_."  
  
Oh, he can't. He just can't. Lio chuckles, flattered and enamoured. Galo really does wear his heart on his sleeve like the big, lovable dumbass he is, doesn't he? Lio gathers Galo's hair that's messily cascading in front of his face and combs it back with one hand.  
  
"Thanks, babe, but nobody's after me."  
  
"I'll fight everyone!"  
  
Lio rolls his eyes. "Just keep going, you dork."  
  
"Right! Right, sorry."  
  
Lio waches intently as Galo slowly swirls the tip of his tongue around his dick, at first tentatively, then more boldly. He sighs softly while his boyfriend starts to lick it with long and meticulous laps, his mouth wide open and one hand at the base to keep it still. He knows Galo has recently picked up guitar practicing again, not satisfied with just covering the singing role in his band anymore, and thank the heavens for that- his fingertips feel deliciously rough on his dick, sending jolts of pleasure through Lio everytime he grips him a bit tighter.  
  
Consciously or not, Galo knows how to keep Lio hooked. He speeds up the pace until Lio's on the edge and then dramatically slows down, sinking his mouth on him in a steady motion, allowing Lio to catch his breath, but not really. Lio never takes his eyes off him, his hand tangled in Galo's hair to give him a false pretense of control. When Galo takes him right to the base, hollowing his cheeks to create suction, Lio tilts his head back in pleasure while feeling his mouth curving.  
  
As expected, Galo looks even prettier with his mouth wrapped around Lio's cock. But Lio knew he would be, from the very beginning.  
  
Every once in a while Galo looks up at him, teasing him with that magical tongue of his, and it's such a beautiful sight that Lio's afraid he might come already if Galo keeps going at it for too long. Suddenly Lio remembers he still hasn't answered Galo's question, so he takes that as a chance to take a break from that lovely torture.  
  
"Two, by the way." He says, a bit out of breath. "I slept with two guys."  
  
Galo's interest is immediately piqued. He stops mid-lick and looks at him with his tongue comically stuck out, like a cartoon dog character of sorts.  
  
"Just two?"  
  
_Wow_ , the nerve of this guy. Lio kicks the side of his ribcage.  
  
"What do you mean just two? Do you think I'm a whore?"  
  
"Not at all!" Galo pauses, "You just look like someone with lots of experience."  
  
"I mean, who knows." Lio says mysteriously. "Maybe it was an extended thing."  
  
As expected, Galo takes the bait once more. "Was it? How long? And who were these dudes anyway?"  
  
Lio stalls on purpose, enjoying the way Galo hangs from his lips as if he bears the secrets of the universe. He really doesn't care about spilling the beans, and besides, Galo's the one person that actually deserves to know. Instead of outright telling him though, Lio circles around the subject, leaving subtle hints for Galo to pick up.  
  
"Well, it lasted for a few years, I think. They were good people- they still are, they aren't dead. What else?"  
  
Galo pouts against his thigh. "Were they as big as me?"  
  
Of all the things he could ask.   
  
"Of course not, dumbass, you're a frickin' _titan_."  
  
"I still wanna know what they look like, though!"  
  
Lio smirks.  
  
"You know them already."  
  
Galo stares at Lio's bellybutton, deep in thought as he mentally crosses out every person that doesn't fit Lio's description. Lio patiently stares at his boyfriend, giving him time to elaborate. Suddenly the lightbulb in Galo's monkey brain lights up, and he voices his epiphany with a loud gasp.  
  
" _Meis and Gueira?!_ "  
  
Lio shrugs innocently while Galo splutters.  
  
"But, but aren't you guys-"  
  
"Don't worry, it's all in the past." Lio explains, remembering those good times with a fond smile, "It started out as a way to get rid of some stress when we were newbies to the music scene. And it was fun while it lasted, but then those idiots realized their feelings for each other, so I tried not to meddle anymore."  
  
"Holy fuck."  
  
"We just did it one more time after that, and then I let them get together properly. They even asked me to date them once, but all I could think about was you, so I refused."  
  
" _Holy fuck._ " Galo wheezes.  
  
"Why, you want a foursome now?" Lio smirks. "I can give them a call, I bet they wouldn't mind."  
  
"I- no!" Galo's face flushes red, "Just, isn't it weird? To work with the people you had sex with?"  
  
Lio shrugs again. "Not really, we're pretty chill. And sex aside, they're still my best friends, you know?"  
  
Galo coos. "Aw, that's kinda sweet."  
  
Lio tries to shake off the fond smile that's managed to crawl on his face, the one that always appears whenever he talks about his guys. He cares about them immensely, but now's not the right time for that. He brushes his thumb over Galo's lips, trying to steer them back to the right mood.  
  
"More importantly, Galo, care to explain why your mouth is empty?"  
  
Galo doesn't miss a beat. He talks with his lips right over Lio's dick, hot breath crashing against the tip.  
  
"Because I thought you wanted to keep going."  
  
Lio can't stop his face from going up in flames.  
  
"Yeah. I have condoms in the back pocket of my pants."  
  
Galo glances at the discarded piece of clothing and makes a face. "Eh, too far. There's some in the nightstand."  
  
Oh, now _that's_ interesting. Lio swings one leg over Galo to crawl towards the edge of the bed. Not only he finds a brand new condom package inside the drawer, but also an unopened bottle of lube. _Double_ interesting.  
  
"Wow, you did your shopping and all, huh?" He chuckles as he throws everything on the bed. "I didn't think you- _ah!_ "  
  
Warm hands slither over Lio's hips and up his spine, closely following the curve of his back. The mattress dips as Galo places his legs between Lio's and drapes himself over him, until every inch of his back is flush against Galo's chest. It feels like being engulfed in fire, and Lio automatically pushes himself against his boyfriend. Galo's cock rubs between Lio's legs, eager and twitching, leaving smears of precum on his skin.  
  
" _Ah, Galo..._ "  
  
When Galo hungrily nibbles on his nape, Lio feels his thighs quiver in pleasure. His hips are kept still by Galo's hands while Lio does all the work, shamelessly pressing his butt against Galo's crotch, reveling in the way Galo's frame envelopes him in a blissful bubble of warmth. Lio's face sinks into the pillow but his ass is kept in position by his boyfriend, who leans down on him to whisper directly into his ear.  
  
" _You're so pretty, Lio._ " Galo murmurs, " _Bent over like this_."  
  
His voice is honest and straightforward but, apparently, hearing Galo talking dirty is the easiest way to turn Lio on. His moan is muffled by the pillow as Galo's hands travel down his thighs, sending shiver after shiver across his body. Lio channels every last bit of strenght he has and manages to turn his head enough to look at Galo, hair messily falling over his eyes.  
  
"Wanna get me ready?" He exhales.  
  
"Ah, I'm not-" Galo hesitates, "I've never done this before."  
  
"Then I'll teach you. Flip me over."  
  
Galo does as instructed so that Lio is facing him. He props his back against the pillows and puts his legs on each side of Galo, beckoning him to come closer. Galo kneels in front of him, awestruck and waiting for new directives.  
  
"Okay. So, what do I do?"  
  
"Well, you know the basics, right?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Get the lube, then. And don't you dare put it anywhere near my ass if you don't warm it up first."  
  
Galo laughs and pops the bottle open. He squirts some on his hand, working it between his fingers to bring it to an acceptable temperature as Lio supervises. He jumps when Galo gently brushes one fingertip around his rim, the lube is still a bit cold but Lio's too horny to care. He spreads his legs even wider as an invitation, his heart going a mile per hour as Galo stalls.  
  
"Do I…?"  
  
"Yeah, push it in. Slowly."  
  
It's really been way too long. Back then he used to be so damn flexible, barely needing any beforehand stretching- but now, as Galo carefully slides his first finger in, Lio really needs to focus on relaxing his muscles and not clamp down on him too hard. Maybe it's because even Galo's fingers are way thicker than his own, but the pressure is increasing by the second, and soon enough Lio's grabbing his own dick to endure it better.  
  
" _Mmh_." He licks his lips. "Is this really your first time doing this?"  
  
"Kinda." Galo grimaces. "You don't wanna know."  
  
"Oh, but I do."  
  
"Fine... There was this dude from the old tour crew, I think he liked me or something." He makes an ashamed groan. "We fucked around one night, but we were drunk and he took care of everything. So yeah." He wiggles his finger, probing Lio's insides. "Never done _this_ before."  
  
Lio's body reacts immediately, rutting more against Galo. The latter caresses Lio's thigh with his free hand, trying to soothe him and eliciting a dreamy sigh.  
  
"Why'd you ask that? The first time thing."  
  
Lio strokes his dick with lazy movements of his wrist as he weights his words. "Because knowing about people in your past, _ah_ , makes me feel like I'm the best one so far."  
  
Galo shakes his head, but his cock gives an appreciative twitch.  
  
"You're terrible, Lio."  
  
"Add another finger."  
  
This time the stretch is a bit more painful, and Lio relies on the warmth of his own hand to take him through that painstakingly slow process. His ass will probably be torn apart if he doesn't endure it, and he's not planning to go to the hospital just because he can't wait. Lio hisses as the pressure inside him increases, while the masochistic part of him is still seeking validation from Galo's sexual past.  
  
"Who else did you fuck?" Lio breathes out. "Tell me."  
  
Galo shoots him a weird look, not understanding why he's under interrogation in such a delicate moment. He doesn't stop stretching Lio as he answers.  
  
"Hmm. There were some girls back in college…" He hums. "Five? Six? Dunno. I don't even remember their faces."  
  
Lio is actually left a little speechless at that, because of all the scenarios he had in mind, he surely wasn't expecting _that one_.  
  
"Wow. Didn't know you were a womanizer." He comments.  
  
Galo arches an eyebrow. "Does this vague info turn you on?"  
  
" _Fuck yeah_ it does."  
  
"How do you even work, Lio Fotia?"  
  
"Say whatever you want." Lio smirks. "But I'm willing to bet nobody could take your fingers as good as me."  
  
Galo's hungry look gives Lio that sweet validation he was seeking.  
  
"That's true." Galo says over the squelching sound of lube as he stretches Lio wider, "Look at you, sucking me in like that."  
  
Lio's remark gets cut right off his tongue when Galo thrusts his fingers in all at once. He slaps a hand over his mouth and muffles a moan in it, blearily taking in the obscene sight of Galo's digits disappearing further and further within his own body. He's quite used to the display by now, but seeing it again after so many years has Lio voice a lewd, aching moan against his palm.  
  
" _Mmmh, oh my God-_ "  
  
Galo's voice reaches his ears like it's coming from a dream, distant and undefined. "You doing okay?"  
  
Lio rests his head back on the pillow. "Hurts a bit, but that's fine. Don't stop until, _nh_ , you've got three fingers in."  
  
"Three?" Galo asks, thankfully concerned about his hole's wellbeing. "Won't that be painful?  
  
"You'll tear me apart if you don't, sweetie." Lio says, caring but firm. "You don't have to be gentle with me, I don't break easily."  
  
Galo grunts in acknowledgement, and Lio enjoys the shuffling of his body on the mattress as he leans down to bring his face closer to Lio's erection. He finds Lio's fingers there, still faithfully wrapped around the head of his dick. Lio groans loudly when he feels the searing heat of Galo's digits pushing in, as well as the rough texture of Galo's tongue sliding between his phalanges and around his cock.  
  
" _Ohh yeah, oh that's good-_ "  
  
The whole time Galo works to stretch him properly is literal heaven on Earth. Lio squirms and ruts against him like his life depends on it, while Galo strives to keep working on his ass while also giving his dick equal attention. When Galo takes him down his throat Lio slides his fingertips around his boyfriend's wet lips, following the bobbing of his head on his cock and slipping them into his mouth when Galo lets him go. He's amazed to find out how quick and devoted Galo is in swirling his tongue around them, sucking on his fingers until they slide out shiny and glistening with spit.  
  
Through hard work, quite a bit of patience and a _lot_ of lube, Galo finally manages to squeeze three fingers inside. He waits for Lio to adjust, pumping them at the slowest pace he can muster as he allows him to get used to them. By now the discomfort is almost gone, there's just the amazing feeling of getting stretched so damn much that it's borderline unbearable, but also so fucking _good_.  
  
Every little movement of Galo's digits makes a lithany of sounds spill from Lio's lips, thick and sweet, just like honey. Lio realizes Galo's done everything he told him to do when he slowly slips his fingers out and reaches for a condom. Lio is left gasping at the sudden emptiness, but he manages to snatch it out of Galo's hands and give him his next order.

"Lie down." He pants. "I'm gonna ride you."  
  
An excited, crooked grin splits Galo's face in half.  
  
"Oh, _fuck yes_."  
  
Lio straddles him as soon as Galo is settled against the cushions. He doesn't waste any time in ripping the condom open with his teeth as he gives Galo's cock a few strokes to get him ready. He revels in the feeling of dominance that comes from rolling the latex down Galo's shaft, watching his Adam's apple bob in anticipation. Thank God Galo got the condoms by himself, because Lio's not sure the ones he brought would have fit him.  
  
Galo watches with unwavering attention while Lio coats his dick with an abundant dose of lube. He brings his hands to Lio's thighs as the smaller man stands on his knees and rubs Galo's cock against his entrance. He lets out a quivering sigh, teasing his rim with its tip. Lio knows Galo can't wait anymore when he feels his fingers urgently digging into his skin and catches his gaze, flushed and impatient.  
  
" _Lio, please._ "  
  
_God_.  
  
Lio breathes in and slowly sinks on Galo's dick, mouth hanging open as his girth increasingly stretches him. He wiggles his hips slightly to accomodate him better, the motion and the pressure making his eyes roll back in his head. Galo splits him in half like nothing and no one before, so obscenely wide and so damn _good_. Lio's flesh is on fire as he takes more and more of his cock, going so damn slow because he's afraid he might explode if he gets too reckless too soon.  
  
Galo's hands fly to Lio's neglected dick to give him some much needed relief. That helps a lot, actually, and Lio is able to take in more as his legs tremble for the effort. Galo strokes him slowly and caresses his thighs at the same time, murmuring sweet praises and words of encouragement as Lio winces and hisses in pain.  
  
" _You're doing great, baby._ "  
  
" _You feel so good._ "  
  
" _Just a little more._ "  
  
A long string of guttural moans is all Lio can put together whenever he tries to speak. Galo's hand pumping his cock is the only thing that keeps him from coming undone, the only source of relief that distracts him from the sheer pressure building inside his stomach. Lio doesn't know how much time has passed, but suddenly Galo's grip on his waist tightens, and a low groans reaches his ears.  
  
" _Fuck_ , Lio, you did it." He says. "It's in. _Holy shit_."  
  
Lio has no trouble believing him, given how amazingly stuffed he feels right now. He glances down quickly while gasping at the feeling of having Galo's cock fully sheathed inside him, filling him so wonderfully, pressing against all the right spots. And to make things better, the more he adjusts to his presence, the more the pain subsides. Slowly, but surely.  
  
At one point Galo reaches out to caress his cheek, and Lio can't stop a worn out, loving smile from crawling on his face.  
  
"Hey _…_ " He sighs.  
  
Galo brushes his thumb across his skin, and Lio's heart soars.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Lio turns his head to kiss his palm. "Having fun over there?"  
  
"You know it." Galo chuckles, going back to holding Lio's waist with warm hands. "Take it easy, okay?"  
  
Lio nods. "I'm good."   
  
It takes a while to adjust, but a few seconds later Lio feels like he can finally move safely. He starts with a little roll of his hips, back and forward, grinding down on Galo as his dick stretches him at various angles. Little sparks of pleasure fly across his body, more of a tingling sensation than anything else. It's a good feeling, lewd and sensual, but not nearly enough.  
  
Galo is completely still as Lio stands on his knees again, breathing heavily as Galo's cock slides out a few centimetres and disappears again when Lio sinks back on him. Both of them moan, the scorching heat that binds them together spreading like wildfire between their bodies. _Fuck_ , that's it, that's the feeling. Lio immediately chases after it, lifting his butt a little more and forcing his hips down with determination.  
  
Maybe the lube was a bit too much- everytime Lio sits back on Galo's shaft the nasty squelching sounds become their background noise. He repeats the movement many times, slowly but forcefully, and everytime it's a bit harder to choke back the moans. Galo probably feels the same way, judging by the grunts he lets out whenever Lio comes down again. His hips are trembling as he desperately tries not to buck into Lio, letting him choose his own pace.  
  
Eventually, Lio manages to build a good rhythm. Galo's hands meet him for support halfway, their fingers frantically looking for each other and intertwining in a hurry. Lio stands on his knees until he feels Galo almost slipping out and enjoys the brief spark of lust in Galo's eyes. He looks so beautiful like that, sprawled on the bed, with such lewd eyes. Lio gives him one last glance and then spears himself on Galo's cock, hard.  
  
The crude motion tears heavy cries from both of them, sending jolts of electrical pleasure straight to Lio's crotch. He throws his head back and wails as Galo's dick digs deep into his core, making him see stars, planets, the whole fucking _cosmos_. It didn't take much for Galo to hit his prostate, as expected, and _God_ does it feel fucking fantastic. Even though Lio's panting like crazy he's already back to grinding down on Galo, desperately chasing after that intoxicating feeling.  
  
He notices Galo's hands following the movement of his hips and occasionally pulling him down on his lap, but other than that, his boyfriend still hasn't moved an inch. Lio alternates the rutting and the bouncing, giving voice to his lust with a series of nasty sounds. Everytime he glances at Galo he finds him gawking in admiration, and Lio absolutely _loves_ that. He feels a strange sense of pride as he lets out his voice and rides Galo's cock again, and again, and again.  
  
" _Ahn, ah, Galo, fuck-_ "  
  
Galo's hands roam all over Lio's body, caressing and gripping and squeezing and scraping. Lio spies him from under his eyelashes and _fuck_ , Galo looks so good like that, flushed and needy, with his cock steadily disappearing inside him. Suddenly Galo sneaks his hands around Lio's waist and spreads his ass wider, making him sink even deeper. Lio greets the gesture with an uninhibited moan, jumping on a nice momentum that makes the bed squeak with every slam of their bodies.  
  
Galo makes a guttural groan as Lio bounces on his lap, eyebrows pinched together and hair messily sticking to his face.  
  
" _You feel so good._ " He croaks. " _So fucking tight-_ "  
  
Lio keeps up the pace for a few seconds and then slows down, moving his hips in a circle to catch his breath. Galo looks like he's having the time of his life but he's still holding back, waiting for a sign. Lio catches himself smiling for a second. What a good, diligent boyfriend he got himself. Might as well give him a reward.  
  
He places both hands on Galo's chest and leans forward, sliding a finger right under Galo's chin.  
  
" _Fuck me._ " Lio whispers.

Galo doesn't need to hear it twice.  
  
The first snap of Galo's hips is nothing like Lio has ever experienced before, powerful and absolutely devastating. Lio yelps when he's effortlessly lifted up and drilled into, over and over, with an intensity that makes his legs wobble. He slumps on Galo's chest while Galo fucks him frantically, driving his cock fast inside him at an angle that makes Lio go crazy.  
  
Lio manages to lift his head enough to catch Galo's mouth in his, the familiar taste of his boyfriend washing over him like a tidal wave. Lio's moans are a crescendo that peaks when Galo's hands slam him down full-force onto his cock. His mouth falls open as he cries out in pleasure, completely oblivious to anything that doesn't involve Galo's dick pounding his prostate like there's no tomorrow.  
  
Galo fucks into him with deep, ruthless thrusts. Lio's body spasm everytime Galo sheathes himself to the hilt, and he trembles when Galo shushes him softly, peppering kisses all over his face.  
  
" _Shh, baby_." Galo murmurs, his words clashing with the way he's burying his dick inside him. "These walls ain't too thick. The neighbors will hear."  
  
Lio lets out another string of whines. He'd usually be mindful about that kinda stuff, but Galo's words are fuel for the raging fire inside him.  
  
"I don't care, I don't care _oh God-_ "  
  
Galo's hips snap up, the grip on Lio's waist tightening.  
  
"You want them to listen?"  
  
Lio nods, completely gone. " _Yeah, let them know- ah, how good you fuck me-_ "  
  
Galo dives back to Lio's mouth, holding him in place as he goes for a fast pace that send Lio over the moon. He manages to pull himself back into a sitting position, letting out a low groan when gravity makes him sink even more on Galo's dick, his insides being drilled into so wonderfully. He spreads his knees wider, grazing his fingertips to Galo's chest and eliciting a sigh from his handsome boyfriend.  
  
"Nobody ever stretched me like this." Lio heaves. " _Fuck_ …"  
  
Galo pipes up, he looks quite proud of that. "Not even Meis or Gueira?"  
  
"Never. Well," Lio gives him a smug look that holds a thousand secrets. "Not when they did me one at a time, at least."  
  
Galo's mouth hangs open at the implication. "You're not serious."  
  
Oh, sweet summer child. Lio slightly rolls his hips in Galo's lap to keep the heat going.  
  
"I told you, threesomes are fun." He smirks. "Especially when you're flexible."  
  
Lio doesn't know what goes through Galo's head in that moment, but he's suddenly tossed around like a doll until he finds himself face to face with the mattress. Galo yanks Lio's body towards him and pulls his butt up, forcing him into an exposed position that sends a jolt of desire straight to Lio's erection. He feels the slippery warmth of Galo's cock sliding between his asscheeks, occasionally pressing against Lio's rim but never enough to slip in. _Fuck_ , that's torture.  
  
"It's not really my business," Galo says, his hands wrapped perfectly around Lio's waist, "But I don't want anyone else to see you like this. I wanna be the only one."  
  
Lio's pretty sure he just had a mental orgasm because of what Galo said. The guy is always earnest and good and loving, so where the _heck_ does all that jealousy come from? Is it the sex? Does Lio's ass wield some unknown magical property that made Galo lose whatever little reason he had left?  
  
Whatever it might be, Lio inquires further.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" He glances over his shoulder, sultry. "Wouldn't you like to watch me as I get pounded by someone who isn't you?"  
  
This time, Galo is silent. He seems conflicted.  
  
"Yes, I mean, no." He groans, "Agh, maybe? Do I get a turn as well?"  
  
"You'd be the first, dumbass." Lio says, pushing his butt back. "But I don't need anyone else."  
  
He hears a chuckle. "Lucky me, then."  
  
"Yeah, dork. Now less talking."  
  
Galo complies, quickly aligning himself and pushing inside Lio to the hilt. Lio is still gasping at the intrusion when he's grabbed by his shoulders and tugged backwards, forced to stand on his knees with stretched fingertips as his sole support. Lio's back arches easily as Galo hammers into him, and soon enough Lio finds himself singing a melody of moans that grows louder with every slam of Galo's hips against his ass.  
  
At one point Galo's hands inadvertedly slide around Lio's throat, and Lio suddenly realizes that if those hands were to choke him, he would probably be sent to kingdom come. Galo's already moving them back though, so Lio is quick to catch one between his ear and shoulder, forcing him to stop his retreat.  
  
"Leave them." He pants. "On my neck."  
  
Galo seems hesitant at first, but soon enough he's doing what Lio's asking him. The thrusting is still the same, and yet, having Galo's hands at the base of his throat effectively doubles the pleasure. Galo never squeezes, never daring to cross any limit, but that's enough for Lio. And boy, does it feel fucking _good_.  
  
" _Ahh, yeah, like that-_ "  
  
Lio keens as he gets ravished, singing out languid cries as Galo grinds in him deeper. His hips rock against him at a dizzying pace, slapping against his ass rhythmically as the grip around his neck occasionally tightens. Being fucked and held by the throat at the same time is making Lio delirious in the best absolute way. His mouth hangs open while Galo rolls his hips against him, using the smaller body underneath him as an outlet for his own pleasure.  
  
Lio is so gone in his ecstasy he barely notices Galo's hands leaving his neck and sliding down his shoulders. Suddenly Lio's wrists are grabbed firmly and then he's yanked backwards, hair messily falling on his face as Galo hammers into him at an amazing angle. Lio chants a string of drunken sounding ' _yes_ ' and ' _more_ ' to the ceiling, overwhelmed by a filthy kind of satisfaction that belongs more to a back alley quickie rather than the comfort of Galo's bedroom.  
  
At one point Lio tries to talk, but his mouth is so dry and his brain is so scrambled that all he can get out is some slurred gibberish. Galo lets go of his wrists and moves his hands to Lio's chest, giving him more support by pressing their bodies flush. Lio sighs at the natural warmth of his boyfriend, enveloping him like a cozy blanket, even though his cock is still pressing inside him so obscenely.  
  
Galo places wet kisses all over Lio's shoulder, nibbling at the sensitive skin, his hair tickling Lio's nape as his hands roam freely across his chest. He licks a stripe up Lio's neck and lingers over the shell of his ear, hot breath crashing against it.  
  
" _How do you want it?_ "  
  
Lio shudders deeply at that. He grinds back on Galo's cock, arching his back as much as Galo's hands allow him, barely registering the question. He melts against his touch when Galo gently pinches his nipples and fucks into him, slow and deep. The sensuality of that position is turning Lio into a quivering mess, only capable of trembling sighs. Lio lifts one arm to grab the back of Galo's neck, bringing him closer over his shoulder.  
  
" _I wanna-_ " He says between pants. " _Watch you- while you fuck my brains out_."  
  
Galo growls and rolls his hips powerfully now, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of Lio's shoulder. Lio throws his head back, eyes fluttering up as Galo picks up the pace again. He never pulls out, his thrusts turning to a constant humping that has the tip of his dick repeatedly brush against Lio's prostate. Lio loses himself in a string of moans, giving out uncertain orders that slowly morph into pleas the deeper Galo buries himself inside him.  
  
" _Ahh, turn me around, fuck-_ "  
  
" _Just a bit more..._ "  
  
" _Mmh_ _!_ "  
  
" _You're amazing, Lio, you feel so good._ "  
  
" _I want to look at you, Galo please-!_ "  
  
But Galo doesn't stop. At some point Lio thinks, _well, this is it_ , when suddenly Galo frees Lio from his embrace and lets him bounce unceremoniously on the mattress. Lio squawks in indignation and immediately scrambles to turn around, but the words die on the tip of his tongue when he sees his boyfriend. His soul probably leaves his body in that very moment, headed straight to the astral plane, never to return.  
  
Galo is on his knees, legs wide open, towering over Lio with intense, hopeful eyes. He's holding his cock in one hand, absentmindedly stroking it over the condom. Lio has trouble connecting his brain for a moment, just because of how fucking _breathtaking_ Galo looks like that. He glances at the hand wrapped around that huge dick, faithfully following the motion with his eyes. What an eager beauty. But then again, Lio can't really blame him.  
  
Why not get the most out of that interesting situation, right? Lio languidly flexes a leg, stretching it out like a ballerina until his foot finds a place on Galo's left pec. Galo glances at his chest for a second, baffled.  
  
"Look at you." Lio tuts softly. "Couldn't even wait for me to turn around, huh?"  
  
Galo gives him a fired up look that sets Lio's insides ablaze, true to the burning passion he always flaunts.  
  
"You said you wanted to do it like this," Galo says hoarsely, one hand reaching out for Lio's thigh. "I'm just doing what you asked for. C'mon, Lio."  
  
Oh, misbehaving? Lio can't allow that. He stretches his leg some more, sinking down further on the pillows, then promptly snaps Galo's jaw shut with his big toe pressed under his chin. The satisfying _clack_ from Galo's teeth brings Lio an all too powerful kind of satisfaction. He lays there, shamelessly naked and potentially defenceless, but with a raging thirst for control that could keep him going for days.  
  
"You're not giving orders around here, babe." He says sweetly, even though his foot is still firmly digging into Galo's jaw. " _I am_. And I'd like you to follow them. Got it?"  
  
Galo gulps. He looks conflicted, unsure whether to put up a fight or let Lio have his way, but he eventually nods, and Lio smirks. He slides his foot down, brushing past Galo's sculpted abs and graciously placing it back on mattress. Galo's impatient squirming is almost unnoticeable, but as much as he'd love to be ravished again, Lio has other plans for him. For now, at least.  
  
He shuffles across the bed until he's comfortably sprawled on the cushions, resting his cheek against his palm like he's watching a movie and not his naked, very excited boyfriend. Galo looks confused, a bit bashful too. Lio's about to change all that.  
  
"You know what? I changed my mind." Lio drawls, pushing his hair back. "Stroke your cock for me, then I'll let you fuck me again."  
  
Galo squirms in his place as Lio's bold request makes the redness on his cheeks spread out to his chest as well. Lio almost smirks at the display. Getting coy for such a vanilla thing when they were screwing like animals in heat just minutes before... So damn endearing, so Galo-like. And yet, as always, Galo obeys, and he does it by firmly tugging his cock in a slow motion that makes Lio's mouth water.  
  
In that moment, Lio realizes he really likes a submissive Galo. Oh, he _really_ fucking likes it. He might be addicted to it, even.  
  
"This is embarrassing." Galo grumbles, strong fingers grazing his dick almost bashfully.  
  
"Go on, baby." Lio coos sweetly, "It's just us. Let me have a good look at you."  
  
Galo sits back on his heels with a sigh, closing his eyes to get lost in his pleasure, or forget about Lio's piercing stare, or maybe both. His expression is so deliciously shy, even if he pumps his cock so sinfully. His thighs look tremendously thick when his legs are bent like that, and the steep curve of his waist is so fucking erotic. Man, Lio's brain is going to have a field day remembering that sight when he jerks off to it in the future.  
  
"Good boy." Lio purrs, starting to palm his cock as well. "Pretend I'm not here. Show me how you like it."  
  
The praise has Galo shudder. He's absolutely fucking _gorgeous_ as he pumps his dick harder now, groping one of his tits at the same time, squeezing a nipple between two fingers. Lio has to slow the fuck down at that, especially when Galo takes a peek at him and starts fucking into his own hand, slowly, sensually rolling his hips as if he was a professional stripper.  
  
Lio's eyes are glued to Galo's hand, taking in the obscene sight of his thumb occasionally pressing on the slit, gawking at that huge cock peeking from his fingers and disappearing when he pulls back. So that's how it looks like when Galo fucks him, stretching his hole _that_ wide… Lio's head reels at that, and he has to give his dick a hard squeeze trying not get too lost into his dirty fantasies.  
  
Eventually Galo is comfortable enough to keep going by himself, and Lio is definitely pleased with how things are turning out. It looks like Galo's finally willing to take his time, maybe even having a little fun to please Lio's eyes- but then Lio hears Galo's breath hitching, he sees his hips bucking faster, and he's struck with an alarming realization.  
  
" _Lio-_ " Galo writhes in his own fisted hand, his voice coming out in stutters. " _I'm close_ -"  
  
Oh, fucking hell.  
  
Lio quickly grasps at the sheets and also at every ounce of autocontrol he has left. That barely missed orgasm leaves his body all tingly and warm, and he almost forgets he has to stop Galo from coming on the spot, that idiot bastard.  
  
"No you aren't. Slow down." Lio instructs, trying not to let his voice waver even though he's still on the edge. "Slower. I said go the fuck _slower_."  
  
Galo does that, but he seems dangerously lost already. He whines.  
  
" _I can't-_ "  
  
"Yes you can." Lio snarls. "Stop. Just _stop_."  
  
" _Please-_ "  
  
"I swear to God, Galo Thymos, I'll chop your dick off. Don't test me."  
  
" _Nh-_ "  
  
Galo bites down on his bottom lip, fighting his primordial urges, but manages to let go. It looks painful. His cock throbs visibly, red and swollen, like it's angry at Lio for cutting him off so abruptly. Does that make him a bad person? Goddammit, Galo's turning him soft. It's the first time Lio genuinely feels guilty about a denied orgasm, so he's quick to switch back to his caring persona, seeking forgiveness.  
  
"Hey." Lio says, trying to soothe him back to consciousness. "I had to. But you did such a good job, babe. You're amazing."  
  
Galo whimpers, lower lip jutting out like a little kid. "I was so close..."  
  
Oh, his _heart_.  
  
Lio shifts closer, unable to stand the distance anymore. He pushes himself into a sitting position and tugs down Galo by the shoulders, spreading little kisses all over his face as soon as he's within reaching distance. Galo makes sweet sounds as Lio pecks his cheeks, his nose, the corners of his lips. He stops at his mouth and lingers there, frozen in a thrilling proximity that fondly reminds him of their first date.  
  
"I know you were." A firmer kiss, now, and another. "But I want more. I need you inside me."  
  
"You're gonna kill me."  
  
"Baby, this isn't even my worst."  
  
Galo's reply is a long groan that makes Lio chuckle.  
  
"But you've been so good for me, Galo." He drawls. "I think you earned your reward."  
  
Galo's mouth chases Lio as the latter slides back to the mattress, feeling his way down until he's sprawled in front of Galo once again. He spreads his legs wider, relishing in the sharp, excited inhale coming from his boyfriend at the sight of his exposed body. There's really nothing to hide anymore so Lio goes the extra mile to get Galo fired up, pulling his own dick against his stomach and daintily brushing a finger at the rim of his entrance, inviting.  
  
" _Fuck me, Galo_." He purrs, head sinking back into the pillow. "Right here."  
  
" _God_."  
  
"And don't hold back."  
  
Galo's on him in a split second. He forcefully grabs Lio's face and shoves his tongue between his parted lips, pinning him down with such a great amount of power that makes Lio lightheaded. Lio tries his best to keep up with Galo's fierce enthusiasm, but the speed at which he's eating Lio's mouth is dizzying, frantic, making him feel like he's gonna get devoured soon if he's not careful.  
  
Lio grasps at the back of Galo's neck, shuddering in anticipation when he feels Galo's dick teasingly pressing against his rim. Before Lio knows it, Galo aligns himself and pushes forward to the hilt, and he does it with a low, rumbling sigh that makes Lio's insides quiver around him. Lio gasps, gripping Galo's shoulders tighter as his boyfriend presses in, his body adjusting to the intrusion with ease now.  
  
The intimacy of their proximity feels amazing, the warmth of their bodies, their tangled limbs. Lio can't really see straight with Galo stretching him like that, but now he can easily count every bead of sweat clinging to Galo's jaw, can feel his gentle hand cradling the back of his neck, can marvel at the beautiful shape of his lips. Galo's breath crashes against Lio's face, his hair tickling Lio's nose, his cheeks slowly turning to the prettiest shade of pink Lio's ever seen.  
  
Lio gawks at Galo like it's the first time he really _sees_ him, taking in the stunning cobalt hue of his eyes, as well as the magnetic intensity of his gaze. Galo notices him staring and gives him a little grin, and Lio's heart explodes in a myriad of fireworks because of how disarmingly _radiant_ he looks. Galo is probably the best fucking thing that's happened to him- and Lio is so, _so_ disgustingly in love.  
  
He wants to tell him.  
  
He opens his mouth, but Galo speaks first.  
  
" _You're beautiful._ " He murmurs, placing a sweet kiss on Lio's lips. "So pretty, Lio. You're the prettiest boy in the whole world."  
  
Lio can't stop his cheeks from giving in to the heat and a slow smile from crawling on his face. "What are you saying-"  
  
Galo kisses him again, and again, and again. Lio sighs into those kisses, fighting the prickle behind his eyes because _fuck_ , he refuses to cry, even if he feels much like it.  
  
"You're here with me." Galo says. Another kiss. "You chose _me_." Another kiss. "And that makes me the happiest man of, like-" Another kiss. "All the happy men out there. Which are _a lot_. I think. Wait, how many people are in the world right now?"  
  
Lio lets out a soft, unbelieving chuckle as Galo keeps pecking his mouth with a softness that he wasn't looking for, but that he needed more than he realized. The more Galo rambles about the global population and shit to support his theories, the more Lio's feelings are threatening to spill out, his mouth aching to tell Galo just how much he loves him. _Fuck_.  
  
He might be hopeless, but Lio's actually one lucky motherfucker, isn't he?  
  
"You beat me to that, you dork." Lio smiles, giving Galo a weak punch on the arm. "You're the beautiful one here. I don't wanna hear it."  
  
Galo laughs and leans down to kiss him again, and Lio _really_ tries to kiss him back, but it's hard to properly press your mouth against another person's when you're grinning so wide you feel like your heart is about to burst.  
  
"So I win." Galo gloats against Lio's lips.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Because I said it first."  
  
Lio huffs. "You're an idiot."  
  
"But you like it."

"Unfortunately, yes."  
  
"And you like _me_."  
  
"You have no ide- _ah..._ "  
  
Galo rolls his hips on that last vowel, leisurely, taking his time to thoroughly push inside Lio without breaking eye contact. It's warm, so damn _gentle_ , and it makes Lio feel like the most loved person in the world. He sighs appreciatively and grazes his fingers against Galo's cheeks, melting under his careful movements and intense gaze. Galo's got such a charming expression, focused yet affectionate, his wild mane cascading freely in front of his face. Lio pushes it back so he can look at him properly, dragging his fingers through thick hair.  
  
"So you make this kind of face during sex." He says with the hint of a smile. "Who knew."  
  
Galo's mouth curves slightly, alluring. "What kind of face?"  
  
Lio leans into his ear to whisper, fingers delicately resting against his neck.  
  
"Handsome. Manly. Soft." He replies. "I love it."  
  
_I love you.  
  
_Galo grips Lio's hair tighter and, for a second, Lio's afraid he said that out loud. He feels his blood already draining from his face, but he finds his doubts don't have a reason to exist because Galo thrusts in a bit harder, going for a deeper lunge that exquisitely scrambles Lio's insides. Lio moans and crosses his ankles behind Galo's back, trying to get him to sink further and temporarily forgetting about that barely missed confession.  
  
He'll tell him later. Maybe. It'll be surely easier to do when their bodies will go back to being two separate entities and Lio's skin won't be feeling like burning coals anymore.  
  
Lio keens while Galo builds up a rhythm and eventually finds the perfect mixture between fast and strong. Lio would usually like a more rapid pace at this point, but Galo's cock is so fucking _good_ inside him, and for once, Lio feels like letting himself be taken care of. Galo carries on that mindblowing pace even when the pauses between his thrusts grow thinner, and he does it with such a minimal amount of effort that makes Lio lowkey jealous of his stamina.  
  
" _Ahh, yeah baby, like that..._ " Lio sighs, lost in his ramblings. " _You're so perfect Galo, so good, oh-_ "  
  
Suddenly Galo snaps his hips forward, and Lio lets out a raucous moan. Galo fucks him faster now, relentless, keeping his hands around Lio's waist to keep him still as he slams his cock inside him. The groans that spill from Galo's lips are covered by Lio's louder cries of pleasure, falling in a lovely staccato that matches the cadence of Galo's quick movements. Lio's voice liquefies into drawn-out wails when Galo's thrusts devolve into an animalistic rutting, his eyes rolling back in his head.  
  
" _Oh Goddd yes, oh yes-_ "  
  
Galo grunts between gritted teeth as he ruts his hips against Lio's.  
  
" _You like that?_ "  
  
Everything is blazing hot. Lio brings his face closer and exhales, their lips barely touching.  
  
" _Ahhh, fuck yeah baby, that's good-_ "  
  
Galo leans in, breathing fire into Lio's mouth.  
  
" _I love seeing you like this."  
  
_A violent shiver runs through Lio, trembling and incredulous at Galo's words. He scratches Galo's back blindly, digging his fingernails between his shoulder blades, stuttering out broken words which Galo cuts short by pressing their mouths together. He claims every corner of his mouth, his unyielding bulk pressing Lio down into the mattress. He eagerly eats up every overheated moan, the rest of the noises coming from Lio covered by the wet sounds of skin slapping against skin.  
  
" _Mmh-!_ "  
  
With every thrust, Lio falls apart a little more. He's so dazed and so lost in his own pleasure he barely notices Galo's mouth moving to his neck. He flinches when he feels sharp canines digging into his flesh at the same time Galo slams his cock deep inside him. Lio lets out a strangled noise, tugging Galo's hair to pull him back, or bring him closer, hell if he knows. Galo forcefully presses his warm tongue on the sensitive skin, and it hurts, but it hurts so _good_.  
  
Lio bucks under his touch, offering himself to Galo's mercy.  
  
" _Ahh, more- Again-_ "  
  
Galo follows Lio's orders with a blind diligence that makes Lio's cock throb. Galo is always so dutiful, even while he's the one fucking him so roughly. Galo dives back to his neck, biting and tugging wherever his mouth goes. Those hickeys are gonna be as wide as a fucking world map the next day, but Lio doesn't give a damn right now. He pulls Galo's head closer, forcing him to go all over all over his neck and shoulders, letting his boyfriend mark him until his skin is sore and red and covered in Galo's saliva.  
  
"You really like pain, huh?" Galo heaves, scraping his teeth over Lio's collarbone. "How much can you handle?"  
  
Lio replies with a breathless laugh. "You're gonna have to find out."  
  
That must have been funny to Galo, because he huffs out a laugh as well. "I'm counting on it."  
  
"Can't wait."  
  
Lio tilts Galo's chin up and towards himself, catching his mouth in a sloppy kiss. Galo pulls his hips back and abruptly slams in all the way to the hilt, driving deep into Lio and pounding his body into the mattress. Lio wails and squirms under Galo's merciless thrusts, his boyfriend driving in and fucking into him like there's no tomorrow. Lio digs his nails into his back as he takes Galo's hammering, deliriously wailing orders and pleas.  
  
" _Yes baby, yes, more-_ "  
  
" _Fuck, Lio-_ "  
  
Lio knows he's close when his dick grazes Galo's stomach and the contact electrifies him. He knows Galo's at his limit too, and while he'd love to get rammed all night, he's pretty sure neither of them can hold it for much longer. Lio grinds down on Galo's cock and carefully palms his own shaft, desperately trying to last as much as he can. Galo pounds him with fervor, making him howl in pleasure.  
  
" _Ahh, fuck yeah! Ohhh God, baby, oh yes-_ "  
  
Galo's brows are knitted, his voice throaty and low.  
  
" _Fuck, Lio, I'm close-_ "  
  
" _Me too,_ " Lio pants, stroking his dick fervently now. " _Fuck me harder, yes-!_ "  
  
Galo's fat cock starts pounding into Lio with so much power he feels like he's gonna pass out any second. Lio's insides feel like liquid magma, warm precum dripping down his dick and getting his hand all sticky. The only actual words leaking through besides Galo's name are slurred calls of ' _yes_ ' and ' _more_ ', to which Galo replies by fucking into him faster.  
  
" _Ahhh, yes- harder!_ " Lio cries out. " _Like that-!_ "  
  
Galo grunts, slamming into him like a wild beast. He mutters nasty praises under his breath, sweet profanities he'd never say normally, that push Lio further and over the edge. Lio pumps his cock faster, skin prickling with lust, _oh_ he's almost there-  
  
" _Don't stop, oh fuck me baby,"_ Lio wails, completely gone. " _Ohh yeah, oh please make me come-_ "  
  
" _You feel so good Lio, so fucking good-_ "  
  
" _Ahh,_ _fuck,_ _Galo-!_ "  
  
It's sudden, and shockingly violent. Lio comes harder than he's ever come in years, clinging to Galo's name like a prayer as cum splatters on his stomach in sloppy strings, his legs trembling like leaves while Galo's dick still pierces his insides at a dizzying speed. Lio cries out at the filthy overstimulation but that doesn't stop him from thoroughly milking his cock, teeth digging into his lower lip, until he can't take it anymore.  
  
Galo's face is stricken with lustful desperation, his pounding slowly turning erratic as he chases after his own pleasure. Lio rides the sinful wave of his orgasm and clenches around him, squeezing him in, enjoying the way Galo lets out a husky moan as his dick pulses inside him vigorously.  
  
To make things a little spicier and give Galo the last push, Lio languidly scoops a bit of cum from his chest and brings his dirty fingers to Galo's mouth. Galo gives him a look that's a mixture of shock and lust, but doesn't pull his head back. Lio smirks lewdly and smears the nasty fluid all over Galo's sensual lips, painstakingly slow.  
  
It's so fucking obscene, but apparently, Galo likes it _a lot_. He whimpers and parts his lips wider, his tongue peeking between Lio's digits as Lio gets his mouth all wet and slippery.  
  
" _Oh, Galo."_ Lio mewls. " _My cum looks so fucking pretty on your lips._ "  
  
" _Ah-_ "  
  
Lio's fingers slide inside Galo's mouth, hot as a furnace.  
  
" _Lick them._ "  
  
" _Hmm-!_ "  
  
Lio can't believe how quickly Galo obeys him, his tongue swirling between Lio's fingers, dutifully sucking them clean just like Lio instructed. He also can't believe how pliant and submissive Galo can look even if he's the one fucking him senseless, pounding him hard into the mattress. Lio bites his bottom lip as Galo takes his fingers deeper, giving him a sultry look that belongs to the front cover of a porn magazine.  
  
What a fucking beauty. Lio could come again, just from that.  
  
Suddenly Galo grabs Lio's wrist and pulls his fingers out with a wet _pop_. He shoots him a desperate look, his eyes glazed over with pleasure, and Lio knows Galo is close when he starts hammering into him faster.  
  
" _Ah, Lio, I'm gonna-_ "  
  
" _Inside me._ " Lio murmurs, clenching hard around Galo's cock as Galo pistons in and out. " _Fuck me baby, come on, you're so good_."  
  
" _Ngh-_ "  
  
He brings Galo's face down to whisper in his ear.

" _Come for me._ "  
  
And that's all it takes.  
  
" _Ahh, fuck-!_ "  
  
Galo snaps his hips forward and throws his head back with a loud groan as he finally reaches his orgasm. He's gorgeous even while climaxing, his powerful body trembling for a few seconds, and Lio can't help but let out a moan himself at the rough overstimulation. Galo still fucks into Lio after the first wave hits, slow and deep, making Lio's sensitive body squirm in delight. Only then Galo starts to get down from his high, his thrusts getting weaker and shallower, until he gradually comes to a complete stop.  
  
Lio watches him sigh in exhaustion as he pulls out before tumbling beside him with the grace of a drunk elephant. The impact of Galo's body on the mattress makes Lio bounce a little, eliciting a surprised bark of laughter from the smaller man. Lio can't say for sure why he just laughed- all he knows is that his mind is currently floating on cloud nine and that he's too fucking worn out to care.  
  
Lio's legs flop on the mattress as he hums, pleased, finally able to get some well deserved rest. He would think Galo was dead if it wasn't for the steady rising and falling of his chest. In that very moment the world is drowned out by the hushed sound of their breaths, along with the cacophony of some faraway traffic. Lio isn't used to those background noises, but somehow they feel deeply familiar. He blindly slides one hand on Galo's thigh, and smiles at the ceiling when Galo squeezes it.  
  
After a few minutes or so, when they're both breathing normally again, Lio feels Galo shuffle closer. His arm is pressed against Lio's now, and his gentle, yet overwhelming warmth is directly seeping through Lio's skin, enveloping him. Lio turns his head to look at his stunningly disheveled boyfriend. Galo's stubborn brow makes a nice contrast with his chapped, yet so kissable lips. His eyelash flutter everytime he closes his eyes, strangely ethereal, like a butterfly's wings. Lio keeps looking at Galo's profile, unable to tear his gaze away. It's sharp and sensual, and once again, Lio can't help but stare.  
  
Suddenly Galo glances at him, and Lio is caught red handed. To pretend he hasn't been gawking at him for the last five minutes like the gay loser he is, Lio rolls on his side and pulls Galo's face close. He places his lips on Galo's, caressing the slightly damp skin of his cheek, giving him a long smooch that will hopefully distract his boyfriend from his shameless staring. Everything is freaking gross right now, their bodies are sticky with sweat and fluids and God knows what else, and it's honestly disgusting, but Lio wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
Galo lets himself be kissed once, twice, and lets out a soft _'oh!'_ when Lio starts pecking the corners of his mouth, softly. Their awkward position makes their noses bump together a few times but that doesn't stop Lio from peppering more affectionate kisses wherever he can reach. His heart goes from 0 to 100 in a split second when Galo cranes his neck to look at him, wonderstruck. Once again, Lio asks himself just how lucky he is to have that precious dork in his life.  
  
" _Hey_." Lio whispers, because he doesn't trust his voice to come out properly. He brushes his thumb across Galo's cheek. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah. _No_." Galo makes a face. "I'm _dying_."  
  
Lio snorts. Well, he can't really disagree with that. He snuggles closer until his body is flush against Galo's side, one leg comfortably slipping between his boyfriend's thighs. Galo lets him nestle on his chest, adjusting their position until their bodies fit together perfectly, like two puzzle pieces.  
  
"Me too." Lio yawns, content. "My ass is gonna hurt like a bitch tomorrow, but it will be worth it."  
  
Galo's hand slides down to gently press against Lio's lower back, as an apology.  
  
"We could have stopped if you told me…" He grumbles.  
  
Now _that_ elicits a snort from Lio. "Yeah, right. Stopping."  
  
"I'm worried!" Galo frowns. "What if you can't walk anymore?"  
  
"I told you, I'm gonna be fine."  
  
"Is it painful?"  
  
Lio moves around a bit to test the waters. Lying down eases the pain significantly, but the dull aching in his rear end informs him that he's most likely gonna spend the next few days without being able to sit down. That's great.  
  
"I can handle it." Lio sighs. "It's more of a nuisance, really."  
  
Galo rubs the bridge of his nose, making a noncommittal noise against his palm.  
  
"I'm so sorry." He groans. "It used to happen all the time, I should have known better-"  
  
Lio lifts his head to stare into Galo's eyes, wanting to get his point across clear and loud. Galo is looking a bit dejected, so Lio kisses the tip of his nose to make his pout disappear.  
  
"This is not the first time for me." Another kiss. "I'm okay, trust me."  
  
" _Please forgive me!_ "  
  
" _Shh_ , dumbass, what are you yelling for."  
  
Galo presses a soft kiss to the top of Lio's head, keeping him flush against his chest. Galo's warmth and Lio's sleepiness are a killer combination that make Lio snuggle even closer, wrapping one arm around Galo's torso and shamelessly draping himself all over him. Galo's hard muscle isn't the ideal pillow, but it will do for now, since all Lio really wants is to be close to him.  
  
It's been a long time since Lio has felt so goddamn _mushy_ , and it's all that idiot's fault. Having to work hard to achieve his dreams often made Lio forget about the simplest things: a pat on the head, a tight embrace, a kiss from a loved one. But now it's all coming back to him, because when he's with Galo, Lio doesn't have to be the mysterious new kid of Promepolis or the tough vocalist of Mad Burnish. He just needs to be himself, and that's more than enough.  
  
"So…" Lio drawls after a while, drawing absentminded patterns on Galo's chest. "How was it?"  
  
Galo squeezes him a bit as he answers earnestly. "It was good! No, it was amazing. It was…" He stops for a second, ransacking his brain to find the right word. The he makes a weird hand gesture and says, dramatically, "… _Sublime_."  
  


"Oh my, what's with that?" Lio chuckles. "I didn't even know you had 'sublime' in your vocabulary."  
  
Galo grins wide, ignoring Lio's comment. "It was perfect! Enjoyed every second of it. What do you think?"  
  
Lio pretends to ponder for a second, even though he doesn't need to.  
  
"It was absolutely fucking mindblowing."  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"And I think I might be addicted to your dick now, so you gotta take responsibility."  
  
Galo's sudden laughter is the most pristine sound in the whole universe. Lio drinks it up eagerly, so desperately in love with the man who's holding him so gently, yet so unsure about what to do with his feelings. They chat about the sex and bicker for a while, occasionally dozing off and waking up again to share a few kisses, a few caresses. Lio finds he's craving for that kind of intimacy crazily, wishing it could be part of their daily routine, while Galo's deep breathing gently lulls him into a quiet peace of mind.  
  
Lio knows he physically can't move Galo if Galo doesn't want to, but the odds of convincing him to get up and get cleaned are even lower when his big oaf boyfriend is whining about not wanting to let Lio go. It's not like Lio is too keen on leaving his warm place on Galo's chest either, but he's aware they can't fall asleep like that, and he has to get it through that thick skull of Galo's somehow. He eventually manages to coerce his boyfriend with groundless threats, knowing he can cure Galo's pout with a fair share of kisses.  
  
Standing is way more difficult than expected, especially when Lio's ass shocks him with an unhappy jolt of pain that makes his legs quiver. Galo's hands are immediately at Lio's waist, supporting him until he's ready to walk on his own. They start to groggily gather their clothes, cackling for five minutes straight when they find Lio's underwear comically perched on Galo's robot figurines at the top of his shelf. He doesn't know how the hell it got there, but it's fucking hilarious, and laughing with Galo always makes him feel good.  
  
Lio takes a look at Galo's alarm clock while wiping his chest with some tissues. He voices his complains about it being 3 am already, and Galo joins with an unbelieving noise as he ties up the condom and throws it in the trash. He misses, but instead of picking it up he just groans and heads to the bathroom while scratching his chest. Lio has to chase after him and tell him not to be an animal. Galo gives him a defeated look and goes back to the room with an exaggerated sigh.  
  
The unopened toothbrush in Galo's cabinet and the clean towels beside the sink are a clear sign that Galo was probably expecting Lio to crash for the night. Lio's heart does a somersault at the domesticity of that thought, and he feels his cheeks get warmer when Galo comes back and complains about the condom being gross and slimy. He's still naked, a bit sweaty and messy-haired, but he's so damn gorgeous, and it takes Lio's breath away.  
  
Galo lends him one of his shirts, apologizing for the lack of pajamas in his house. It's an extremely loose fit, but it's soft and smells like Galo, so Lio ends up loving it instantly. Galo's arms look for Lio's body under the covers, pulling him into an easy cuddle position. Lio lets him, dazed and enamoured. His face brushes against he pillow when he kisses Galo, sweetly, spending all his leftover energy to reciprocate the tender gesture.  
  
His hand caresses Galo's face as they kiss and kiss again, their movements slowing down until they're both far too gone to stay awake. They fall asleep like that, dozing off with their lips still brushing and Galo's arms loosely wrapped around Lio's waist. Lio slides into the dreams' realm feeling warm, loved, and safe.  
  
  
  
△△△  
  
  
  
The intense smell of freshly brewed coffee wafts through the kitchen and into the bedroom, all the way to Lio's nose. It gently pushes Lio out of the deepest part of his slumber, but it's not strong enough to pull him back to reality yet. Lio turns his head slightly and immediately regrets it: the sharp morning light filtering through the blinds makes him wince in discomfort, and he tries to fight it back by rolling on his stomach and burying his face into the pillow.  
  
He slips in and out of consciousness for God knows how long. Even though he'd just want to keep sleeping, it seems like his body is slowly, inevitably waking up. His ears gradually start to pick up noises from around the house: some faint radio music, the grumpy rumbling of the coffee maker, the happy chirping of birds outside the window. Even though his ears work just fine, opening his eyes requires an amount of effort Lio's still not ready to put in. Fuck, how much has he slept anyway? He feels like absolute shit.  
  
After a few seconds, or minutes, he can't say for sure, Lio hears something else. He barely misses the shuffling of some slippers moving around the room, but he easily catches the clinking sound of glasses bumping together when those steps come to a halt right next to the bed. He doesn't even know why he can hear those noises in his own apartment, but he's way too groggy to wake up and investigate: if there's a serial killer in his room, well, he's willingly gonna let himself be murdered as long as he can sleep some more.  
  
He snoozes until the mattress dips under a phantom weight and a gentle hand comes to rest between his shoulder blades. The comforting, familiar warmth seeps through the fabric of Lio's shirt, so Lio guesses it's all good, unless it's a really gentle serial killer. As sleepy as he is, though, Lio can't really ignore a direct touch. He turns his head sideways and cracks an eye open to focus on the silhouette in front of him, letting out a disgruntled noise when the light hits his pupils too strongly.  
  
"Mrgh..."  
  
There's a light chuckle, more of a huff than a real laugh. Then, the softest voice.  
  
" _Good morning._ "  
  
Oh. _Now_ he remembers.  
  
Realizing his whereabouts gets Lio's chest flooded with warmth, hazy memories slowly coming back to him. That's Galo's voice, and he's at Galo's place, in Galo's bed, wearing Galo's shirt. _Galo, Galo, Galo._ Lio repeats that word in his mind, clinging to it, treasuring the name that's so dear to him. He opens his eyes with a low grunt and finally takes in his boyfriend's figure, sitting on the mattress beside him.  
  
Galo is bathing in the morning sunlight, wearing a small grin as a fond greeting. His hair is gathered in a messy bun, a few strands charmingly falling in front of his face. He's so handsome, it's so unfair. So it turns out Galo can look good even that early in the day- and then there's Lio, dead inside, with bags under his eyes and hair that probably looks like a bird's nest. Ahh, what a delight.  
  
Lio squints at him, wondering how in the _fuck_ Galo can be so beautiful at the ass crack of dawn while he just feels like a human trashcan. He opens his mouth to talk but everything inside is dry as clay, so he just taps his fingers against his wrist. Galo immediately glances at the alarm clock on the nightstand.  
  
"8:30 am." He whispers, shifting his hand to the back of Lio's head. "Sorry, I didn't wanna wake you."  
  
"How're you up 'lready…" Lio miserably grumbles from under the covers.  
  
"I'm a morning person. Took a shower and whipped up some breakfast while you were resting." Galo gives him a bashful smile. "Sorry. Again."  
  
" _Hhmmmnnrrgh_."  
  
"You can sleep some more if you'd like to. I can close the blinds."  
  
"'s okay... I'm awake." Lio mumbles, actually feeling everything but awake. "Jus' need a moment..."  
  
"Can I stay? I'll be quiet."  
  
"Hm-hm…"  
  
Lio dozes off again, and doesn't realize he's fallen asleep until he wakes up with his cheek pressed to Galo's arm and quite a bit of drool running down his chin. Galo is sprawled on the bed right next to him, mindlessly scrolling through his phone. He glances at Lio when he feels him move to groggily wipe his mouth and gives him an amused smile when Lio makes a disgusted face at the nasty moisture on his hand. He leans down to kiss the crown of Lio's head.  
  
"Good morning, part two."  
  
Lio takes his time while yawning, indulging in a full-body, satisfying stretch. Ohh yes, he really needed that. Even if the grogginess is still there, he's feeling more rested and definitely awake now, and the fact that Galo's beside him just put him in a better mood. He snuggles closer to him to see what he's doing on his phone and Galo welcomes him, making enough room so Lio can rest against his chest.  
  
"Hey. Back from the dead." Lio murmurs, cozy out of his mind. "Sorry for drooling on your arm. What time is it now?"  
  
"Don't mind that, I'm a drooler myself." Galo grins. "It's 10:15 am. You passed out like, as soon as I joined you here."  
  
Woops.  
  
"Sorry, I felt like I was dying." Lio groans. "Thanks for letting me sleep."  
  
Galo smiles brightly and gives him a brief reassuring squeeze. "Not at all, I watched some dog videos in the meantime. Did you know their tongue bends backwards like a cup when they drink? That's crazy."  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"And!" Galo points at the tray that's parked on the nightstand. "I thought you'd need to rest some more so I poured the coffee in a thermos, it should still be warm. There's also cookies if you're hungry."  
  
Thinking about caffeine _and_ cookies combined makes a sudden burst of energy run through Lio's body. He cranes his neck and brings Galo's face closer to give him a thankful smooch, not daring to think about how bad his morning breath must be. Galo doesn't seem to care though, because he immediately drops his phone and cups Lio's face to kiss him back, pressing their lips together eagerly, like he was waiting for it the whole time. Lio catches himself grinning like a stupid teenager in love, but to hell with it, he's so happy he might explode.  
  
Sitting turns out to be a kinda painful task, so Galo carefully helps Lio up until he finds a position that doesn't make his ass feel like it's being pierced by iron spikes. Lio shoots him a glare while he's maneuvered around, and Galo reminds him he was the one who wanted it rough in the first place. Fair enough. Lio really hates feeling helpless, but as Galo places the breakfast tray on his lap and fires a rapid sequence of kisses against Lio's cheek as an apology for the previous night, Lio thinks that maybe letting himself be pampered once in a while can be good. Oh, even more than good.  
  
Galo eyes his sleepy little boyfriend in amusement, who's currently rubbing his eyes with one hand while hissing profanities at the sun.  
  
"Here you go, Mr. Gremlin." He says, pouring the steamy coffee into Lio's cup. "Some good bean water for you."  
  
Lio snorts. "Thanks. Also, rude."  
  
"I mean…" Galo shrugs with one shoulder. "You're pretty grumpy in the morning."  
  
"And you're…" Lio's brain struggles to come up with a good comeback. "Urgh, who the hell wakes up that early? Do you have to go to school or something?"  
  
"Hey, it's my biological clock's fault."  
  
"As if. "  
  
"And I even skipped my morning jog for you!"  
  
"Now you're just showing off."  
  
"Maybe. You want some sugar in that?"  
  
"Nah, I drink it black."  
  
"Wow… Evil."  
  
"Shut up, Thymos."  
  
Having breakfast in bed is a bit complicated, but it's nice. There are lemon crinkle cookies on the tray, which happen to be Lio's favourites. Galo admits he'd baked them the day before, just in case they were gonna spend the morning together. _Sweet._ They chatter about trivial things, and they're both blushy and touchy and disgustingly cheesy. Galo invites Lio to grab lunch with his squad later and Lio accepts immediately, glad he can be a part of Galo's life even just for one day.  
  
At one point, Lio catches Galo shoving three cookies into his mouth when he thinks he's not being watched. The idiot munches loudly despite his best efforts to keep it down, cheeks plump and round like a squirrel's. Lio puts on his disapproving parent look, clicking his tongue to get Galo's attention. Galo whips his head back when he sees him, looking guity as hell, mouth open in mid-bite.  
  
" _Wha!_ "  
  
"Dumbass." Lio scolds him, "Eat one at a time. You'll choke and get crumbs everywhere."  
  
"Buth thwey awhe gwood!"  
  
"True, but that doesn't give you an excuse to be goddamn feral."  
  
"Buth!"  
  
" _Babe_."  
  
For the next minute or so, as Galo struggles to gulp down the cookies by chugging down his coffee, Lio tries to fight the fond smile that's threatening to split his face in half. It's all just so domestic, so lovely, and Lio can't help but feel at home. They fall into a comfortable silence, their eyes easily meeting over the breakfast tray. Galo's right hand, the one that's not holding the cup, slithers over and loosely links with Lio's.  
  
"Can I say something?"  
  
He's uncharacteristically quiet as he asks that. Lio arches an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't know, can you?"  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Does it have anything to do with the disgusting show I just witnessed?"  
  
Galo rolls his eyes. "It doesn't."  
  
"Then yes, you can."  
  
"I think I'm in love with you _._ "  
  
Lio's jaw drops, and his heart does too.  
  
Galo says that so naturally, so earnestly, like he's already told Lio a thousand times already. Maybe that's what makes the revelation deadlier, what makes Lio stare at his boyfriend like he's grown a second head, completely taken aback by that sudden confession. Galo looks back at him, eyebrows pinched in a bashful kind of determination. His face charmingly flushed, and Lio can see he's chewing the inside of his cheek, a nervous habit of him. He wonders _why now_ , of all moments, and _why him_.  
  
He says the first thing that comes to mind.  
  
"Is this a joke?"  
  
The crease between Galo's brows deepens, and Lio immediately regrets saying it.  
  
"I've never been more serious."  
  
Lio's heartrate skyrockets. Did he hear it right then? Is he still dreaming? Fuck, what is even happening right now? Galo just fucking dropped the L word like an atom bomb, and Lio wasn't anywhere near ready. What to do? He briefly considers the defenestration option, followed by the urge to boycott everything out of the panic of the moment, but deep down, he knows he can't. He knows he has to be honest, he owes it to himself and especially to Galo, who's still waiting for an answer, a rejection, anything.  
  
To hell with it, he's been waiting for too long. Lio wields his feelings like a weapon and plunges them proudly into Galo's chest.  
  
"I'm in love with you, too."  
  
They're still and silent for the next seconds. Lio holds Galo's gaze firmly, even if the butterflies in his stomach are dangerously close to taking control over his body. He barely notices the telltale prickling of relief behind his eyes, and somehow, he knows Galo's feeling the same. Lio barely manages to get his cup out of the way before Galo scrambles to pull him into the tightest hug, almost pushing both of them out of the bed.  
  
"Watch it-!"  
  
"Lio!" Galo cries out in happiness. "Ahh, Lio-"  
  
"Hey, you're choking me-"  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
Once the mug is safely placed on the nightstand, Lio turns to Galo and slaps his hands on either side of his face, staring at him in disbelief. Galo looks like a happy puppy right now, and Lio has a feeling he would be wagging his tail if he had one. He feels a wobbly smile slowly curving his lips, and he tries to hide by diving in for a kiss. Galo accepts it with a content hum. He chuckles against Lio's mouth and goddammit, Lio's so head over heels for him.  
  
"You surprised me." Lio murmurs, feeling his skin buzz with adrenaline. "Never a boring moment with you, huh, Galo?"  
  
"I didn't mean to say that out loud." He gasps softly, as if he's just realized. "I was just thinking about it like I always do and I just- it came out and-"  
  
Lio's heart skips a beat.  
  
"Hold up. This isn't the first time you thought about that?"  
  
"No, it's… been a while." Galo rests his head into Lio's palms. He suddenly looks apologetic, somehow fragile. Lio doesn't like seeing him like that. "I couldn't stop myself. Was it too much? Too soon? _Agh_ , I don't know-"  
  
" _Galo_."  
  
He looks up when Lio calls him by his name. A tender kiss is placed on Galo's lips, loving, reassuring. _Everything's okay._ Lio holds him close as he presses their lips together, sighing happily when Galo's warm hands come to rest atop his own, keeping them in place.  
  
"I've been loving you," Lio murmurs against his mouth, alternating words and quiet kisses. "For the longest. Fucking. Time."  
  
He hears Galo's breath stopping for a second. "Yeah?"  
  
"Absolutely." Lio's fingers slide to his boyfriend's nape, caressing it. "And you know what? I was gonna say it yesterday night."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Yes. But your dumb ass beat me to it." He clicks his tongue. "Again."  
  
Galo gives him a silly little grin, obviously proud of himself. Lio rolls his eyes, not immune to Galo's moron charms. He brings their mouths closer again, angling his head, eyelashes fluttering against the tip of Galo's nose. He smiles a bit, fingers grazing Galo's skin.  
  
"Look at you, being all smug for nothing."  
  
"I love you." Galo whispers, a bit breathless.  
  
It takes Lio's breath away too.  
  
"Galo…"  
  
"Wow, it feels good saying it." Galo grins, proceeding to stamp little kisses all over Lio's lips. "I love you, Lio. I love you, I love you I love you I-"  
  
Lio's cheeks are starting to get dangerously hot now. He tries to wriggle free of Galo's grip, but to no avail.  
  
"Hey, no, stop, that's embarrassing."  
  
"Never!" Galo yells, high on his epiphany. "I love you, _fuck_ , I wanna scream it from the balcony, I'm going now-"  
  
Lio screeches and pulls him back by his shirt as Galo tries to wriggle free of his grip. Why the _fuck_ is he so hyped? How much sugar did he just drink?  
  
"For the love of God, please don't-"  
  
"I'm going!"  
  
"No you aren't!"  
  
"Fight me!"  
  
"Galo!"  
  
"Alright, alright!" Galo plops down on the bed again. "You're safe for now. Jeez."  
  
Lio sighs loudly, letting go. So tiresome. Is this what babysitting a child feels like?  
  
"You're going to kill me. Just stay put."  
  
"Don't you want me to say it?"  
  
Galo's giving him puppy eyes now. Ohhh, Lio's goddamn heart. He's gonna get a headache by the end of the day.  
  
"Of course I do. But..." Lio huffs, trying to get his point across without sounding too self-centered. "Say that to _me_. I'm the only one who needs to hear it, right?"  
  
Galo nods once as he leans down, enveloping him in his arms once more. He places a kiss right under Lio's ear, intimately, making Lio shiver. His voice is low when he speaks, as if he's telling him a secret.  
  
"This is for you, then. I love you."  
  
"I know." Lio presses his lips right under Galo's jaw in return, as a silent _thank you_. "I love you too."  
  
"Heh."  
  
"Don't get cocky."  
  
"I'm gonna kiss you now."  
  
Lio lets him. He pulls Galo down with him, running his hands down the collar of his shirt while Galo parts his lips and makes sweet love with his mouth. They take it easy, nice and slow, and Lio loves everything about it. He'd rather spend the whole day in bed with Galo, talking and eating and having lazy sex, but soon enough Galo's alarm goes off, telling them it's time to get ready. They hastily leave their cozy nest, shivering slightly when their bare feet touch the ground. Lio's already missing it, but he knows he will be back.  
  
Galo lets him take a shower before they head out. Lio spends five minutes in front of the mirror staring at the purple bruises covering his neck and part of his shoulders- and to make things worse, the only sign he can find on Galo is a faint red spot over his collarbones when he walks in shirtless. That _fucker_. Is Lio's skin made of paper or is he just bad at giving hickeys? They argue about that as they get dressed, throwing clothes at each other. Thank God it's just a friendly hangout, because no amount of concealer could possibly cover up that mess.  
  
They pack a few things for the afternoon: the cursed lava cake's leftovers, some comic books for Lucia, music sheets for their next reharsal. Lio stands in front of the door and blocks the passage, giving Galo a challenging look. Galo glances at him weirdly, jingling his keys as if to tell him to move.  
  
"What are you doing? We gotta go."  
  
Lio grins, tapping his finger against his lips. "Pay up."  
  
Galo sighs loudly but he can't resist, and Lio knows that. Lio pulls him in by his jacket, kinda ready to get out but not really wanting to let go either. Galo is definitely more strong willed than him because he opens the door as they're still lip-locked, making them clumsily tumble outside. They hold onto each other not to fall face flat on the sidewalk, stupidly laughing like two teenagers in love. That is _exactly_ what they are right now, but Lio's not complaining in the slightest.  
  
After ten minutes of walking they hear a feminine voice shouting at them. It's Lucia, surrounded by the others, who's spotted them from a mile afar. He waves her hand and greets them loudly, and Galo shouts back, already going faster to catch up with the little group. Before they reach them, though, Galo turns and gives Lio a wide grin take makes his heart roar loudly in his chest.  
  
"I'm glad you're here."  
  
It's incredible how such a simple sentence can bring him such a huge amount of joy. Lio smiles back, ignoring the whistling and the yelling coming from Galo's rowdy friends.  
  
"Me too."  
  
Galo's hand is warm, and his smile is too. It's always _burning soul_ here and _burning passion_ there with that idiot, but now Lio's pretty sure Galo harbors a fire of its own, and he doesn't mind sharing it. Their fingers dangle between them, comfortably intertwined for the rest of the walk. The heat spreads throughout Lio's body, safe and familiar, like a second skin- and when Galo's friends welcome him like he's part of their family, Lio knows, that is where he belongs.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got nothing to say besides: oh BOY.


End file.
